Water Torture
by LadyJaeza
Summary: Set in an alternate world where curses exist. Darcy finds himself visited by a strange and embarrassing curse. Can Lizzy help him avoid ruin and figure out a cure? Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I must confess I left poor Miss York sitting in the Bennet drawing room mending clothes while I followed a white plot rabbit down a very strange hole. I found this story dancing at the bottom and lured it back with me for your reading pleasure.

Just remember, any resemblance to historical fact or values is entirely in your imagination. This is fiction. This is fantasy. I ought to have changed the names to protect the innocent. Too late now.

Welcome to what happens when Darcy's world collides with the curse from Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma ½. I hope you enjoy it. _**I**_ can now return to Miss York.

* * *

Stopping at Hatchard's to buy books had so far been the highlight of Elizabeth Bennet's current visit to London. She enjoyed losing herself in a good book and saved the majority of her allowance, "pin money" as her mother called it, for occasions such as this. After paying for her purchases she had sent the footman with them to retrieve the carriage. She planned to wait just outside the door for its arrival.

As she reached the doors a very handsome man in expensively elegant clothing came up beside her. He held the door as she passed through, nodded in acknowledgment of her thanks and stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Elizabeth was sorry there had been no opportunity of an introduction. He was very attractive indeed. She sighed as she realized, if he clothing was anything to go by, he was probably far too wealthy to take interest in the daughter of a country squire of middling means, particularly one with relatives in trade.

She watched him walk away. He appeared to be attempting to stay close to the building, but a man carrying a large and awkward bundle ran into him, propelling him off the sidewalk into the street. At that moment, a carriage passed next to him at a good clip,, running through a deep puddle left from the previous day's rain and drenching the man from head to toe.

Elizabeth stood horrified as she saw his figure seem to shrink and crumple in upon itself. His beaver fell down over his head even as long dark curls sprouted from beneath it. Not sure what was happening, she still stepped forward to see if he needed help getting out of the street. She was amazed no one else seemed to have noticed, but it was still early and there were not many people about.

"Damn!" said a distinctly feminine voice. "I _knew_ I should not have come out today."

"Excuse me, but are you well?" asked Elizabeth in concern as she reached the edge of the sidewalk. The figure raised the hat slightly and Elizabeth gasped as she realized the face under the brim was that of a woman! The muddy, sodden clothes now hung rather loosely off a petite frame with a completely different set of curves than those Elizabeth had admired earlier.

"Sir, I mean, Miss, do you require assistance?" Elizabeth asked, while wondering if perhaps _she_ was the one who needed help. Had she gone mad?

The woman stepped towards her, holding up the loose breeches and clearly having trouble managing the now too-large Hessians, which had completely lost their glossy shine. "Actually, I think I do," she said in consternation. "There is no way I can return home like this. I can barely walk in these clothes."

"My carriage is just pulling up," Elizabeth said. "I can take you somewhere if that would help. I would like to know what just happened to you. I have never seen the like."

"Nor have I," the other said ruefully. "Do you perchance have access to someplace I can have a moment of privacy along with a pitcher of hot water?"

"Yes, at my aunt's house."

"Please take me there then," she said fervently. "I would prefer to be seen by as few people as possible while I am like this."

"You can change back?"

"Yes, with the hot water, but the clothing can be rather uncomfortable as I shift back."

Elizabeth nodded. The carriage had just pulled up and the footman opened the door. He started to protest as Elizabeth helped her new acquaintance move towards it.

"John, please step aside," Elizabeth said. "My friend is returning to the house with me."

"Yes, miss," he said dubiously.

Elizabeth unfolded a rug that lay on the seat and placed it so the other woman could sit upon it and wrap it about herself, both to warm up and to protect the seat. The boots were clearly causing her a great deal of difficulty.

"Would you be more comfortable if I help you remove your boots?"

The woman looked scandalized for a moment, then seemed to remember the situation. "Yes, that might work," she said. "My socks will be ruined as I leave the carriage, but I can replace them easily enough. It truly is impossible walking in them while trying to keep my other clothing from falling off."

She took off the hat, which kept sliding down over her eyes, setting it on the seat beside her. Elizabeth held the boot tops while the woman slid her feet out of them. Those, too, were set aside for the moment. She settled back in the seat and pulled the rug close around her.

"I know there is no one to provide an introduction, so may I ask your name? It will be much easier if I have something to call you." Elizabeth said.

"I would really prefer to remain unknown in this form," she said. "It is terribly embarrassing."

"I must call you something. Give me a name."

"I am Will, uh..." she began.

"Willa shall do," said Elizabeth with a chuckle. "I am Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. However since I am on a first name basis with my new friend, Willa, please call me Lizzy."

"I...um...thank you," she said, looking and sounding rather flustered.

"Can you tell me how this happened to you?" asked Lizzy.

"I am not completely sure. I think it must have been the powder."

"The powder?"

"Oh, yes. A few days ago I was in my study working when the butler brought in the afternoon post. I had him set it down on the desk as I was busy writing. At the top of the pile was a large, somewhat puffy, envelope. As Mr. Carson moved away he bumped against the desk and a weighty volume I had foolishly balanced on the edge of it fell to the floor. He picked up the book and set it back on the desk right atop the envelope, which burst open on the end closest to me. A cloud of sparkly powder shot out of it right into my face. It settled on my skin and clothing and then seemed to fade away even before Mr. Carson had finished apologizing. I checked the envelope, but it was now empty. The only thing written on it was my direction, there was no return, no note. All it had held was the powder."

"Very strange. What happened next?"

"Nothing at first. A while later I went upstairs to wash up before dinner. Although I could no longer see the powder I wanted to make sure it was gone. I had some hot water which my valet left for me on the edge of the washstand, but I was feeling oddly hot, so I poured some cold water. I reached into the bowl and splashed a handful on my face and whoosh! I turned into this!" She looked down at herself.

"I was so surprised I jumped and bumped into the pitcher of hot water, which spilled all over me. That was when I discovered how uncomfortable it can be changing back while wearing fitted clothing."

"Oh dear," said Lizzy.

"I thought perhaps I was ill and delirious. It seemed so impossible. I needed to try it again, but wanted to be sure I could change back. I requested more hot water then asked my servant to leave for a time. Once again I splashed my face with the cold water and once again I changed. It is the oddest sensation I could ever imagine."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not exactly. It is just...odd. Everything changes all at once. Suddenly I am shorter and weaker. My balance is different and I have all this _hair_ , not to mention all the other changes," she shook her head and the long curls bounced. "I don't know how you women manage."

"I expect I would be wondering how men manage if the reverse happened to me," Lizzy chuckled.

"I suppose so," Willa said with a sigh. "I have tried the change back and forth a few times. I worried that the hot water might not work at some point, but it has every time. I discovered I can drink cold liquids, but must be careful not to spill any on myself. It isn't just water I must worry about – any cold liquid seems to do. With the rain we have been having I have been afraid to go outside. I did have business I needed to take care of, though, so when it cleared up today I thought I would venture out with caution. I completed my business and rewarded myself with a stop at Hatchard's to see if a rare book I ordered had come in. After that drenching I am glad it had not. The book would have been ruined."

"Well now I can tell we will be friends," Lizzy said with a smile. "Anyone who is more concerned about ruining a book than ruining their clothing is someone I can get along with."

Willa smiled. "Did you find anything interesting while you were at Hatchard's?"

"Oh yes. I was able to purchase several volumes I have been hoping to read. I found a few new novels, two histories I have been looking for and a volume on crop rotation that is supposed to have very good information."

"Why would you be interested in crop rotation? Do you run an estate?" Willa asked a bit sharply.

"To some extent, I do," Lizzy replied. "My Papa does not take a great deal of interest in the workings of our estate and we were not doing as well as we should have been. For the last five years I have been handling the accounts and making improvements. I have tried to learn as much as I can, with good results. Our productivity has increased noticeably."

"Your father should be ashamed, leaving the running of the estate to a young woman."

"It gives him more time to read _his_ books. I do a better job than he did anyway." Lizzy answered.

Willa looked as if she might have something more to say, but thought better of it and remained silent for a time.

"Why are you here in London?" she finally asked Lizzy.

"I am visiting with my aunt and uncle, who live here. I am allowed a month to visit each year, which makes for a pleasant change of pace. I arrived three days ago, so I have the majority of my visit before me."

"Are you fond of your aunt and uncle?"

"I am, perhaps, more fond of them than of my own parents," Lizzy said a little bashfully. "They are very kind people and treat me and all my sisters well."

"Do you have many sisters?"

"Four of them. I am second eldest. And before you ask, no, I do not have any brothers. That is part of the reason my father takes so little interest in the estate. It is entailed and unless my father were to have a son, it will be inherited by a distant cousin my father despises."

"I can understand the frustration of it, but that is still no excuse for neglecting a property."

"It is not neglected. _I_ care for it. Now let us leave the subject before we argue. Tell me, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Willa looked annoyed, but answered the question. "I have a younger sister. No brothers, although one of my cousins is as close to me as a brother would be. Oh, I dread the thought of him ever finding out about this. The teasing would be endless." She sighed again.

"I wonder if there is a way to fix the problem? Of course I have never heard of such a thing happening before, so I have no idea where to start looking," Lizzy said.

"I had thought if I could find out who sent the envelope I might be able to learn how to stop changing. I did not recognize the writing and there was not even a postmark. Somehow it made it to me without going through the official post. My butler said that no messengers had arrived."

"The envelope is almost as mysterious as the malady."

"Malady," Willa snorted. "I suppose that is as a good a way to describe it as any."

They both felt the carriage stop and Lizzy looked out. They had drawn up before the door of a respectable-looking house on a clean and neat street. "We are here," she said.

Lizzy carried the boots and hat so Willa would have hands free to better manage the loose clothing. They moved swiftly into the house and Lizzy took her straight up the stairs to a bedroom.

"Stay here and I will fetch some hot water," she told her guest as she set the boots on the floor and the hat on the dressing table. She soon returned with a clothes brush, a pitcher of hot water and a length of toweling.

"I will leave you here to change," she said. "Please come downstairs when you are ready. The drawing room is the first door off the hall to the right as you reach the bottom of the stairs."

Willa thanked her and Lizzy left. She went to the drawing room and occupied herself flipping through her new books, which John the footman had brought in for her. She had glanced through them all and piled them up in the order in which she planned to read them before her guest came downstairs.

He was even more handsome than she had remembered, despite the slightly disheveled, mud-stained clothing. He bowed as he entered the room. "Miss Bennet," he said in greeting.

She stood and curtsied. "Sir."

Just then Lizzy's aunt came in. She looked in surprise at the man standing just inside her drawing room.

"Mr. Darcy," she said, "whatever are you doing here?"

The gentleman started in surprise. "I am not sure I recognize you, madam. How do you know who I am?"

"Well, of course you were only twelve the last time I saw you. It is just that you look so much like your late father I recognized you immediately. I am Madeline Gardiner, née Brooks. My father was the vicar in Lambton until his elder brother passed away and Father inherited the estate. You had little to do with me, although I think you knew my younger brother, Samuel Brooks."

Mr. Darcy nodded, although he still seemed somewhat disconcerted at being recognized. "Yes, I do remember him and I remember your father. I must apologize for being here uninvited and in such a state. I had a bit of an accident and Miss Bennet was kind enough to allow me to come in and get myself sorted out. I am pleased to renew our acquaintance."

Lizzy thought he looked more concerned than pleased. She wondered if it was just worry that they now knew his name or if he felt above his company in the house of the vicar's daughter.

"The pleasure is mine, sir," said Mrs. Gardiner. "I remember my time in Lambton fondly. Your parents were such excellent people. I particularly remember how kind your mother was. It is nice to hear a familiar accent and have the reminder of those good times."

He bowed. "I appreciate your kind words and hospitality. I wonder if you would have one of your servants hail a cab for me. I do not have my carriage available and I need to return home. I should also like a word with your niece before I go – with the door open for propriety's sake, of course."

"I will go have our carriage brought round for you while you have your word with Lizzy. I will leave the door open and trust you to behave properly." She stepped out of the room.

When she was out of earshot Mr. Darcy quietly asked, "How much for your silence, Miss Bennet?"

"Mr Darcy!" she said reprovingly. "I have told you that I am Willa's friend and I do NOT betray my friends' secrets. I will forgive you the insult this time since you do not know me well, but I caution you not to think me a mercenary again. You have no need to worry. I would not even tell my sister Jane, and she is closer to me than anyone." She laughed a little. "Not that she would believe me anyway," she added.

He drew a deep shuddering breath. "I thank you, Miss Bennet. And I apologize for jumping to the conclusion that I would need to bribe you into silence. I am so constantly surrounded by people who want a piece of me for my money or estate. It is strange to find someone who offers friendship without a price."

"I am sorry it is such novel experience for you," Lizzy said quietly. "You may count on me as such a friend."

"You have my thanks, for that and more. I do not know how I would have been able to make my way home as I was."

She smiled, but said no more as Mrs. Gardiner returned to let them know the carriage would be around in a few minutes.

"How did you and Lizzy meet, Mr. Darcy"

"We ran into each other at Hatchard's and discovered we have interests in common. I am most grateful she was willing to assist me after my accident."

"You were not hurt?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Not seriously. I just found myself wet and muddy and without transport home."

"I am glad she was able to assist you. Ah, there is the carriage now. Just give your direction to the coachman and he will take you there directly." She led the way into the foyer.

Darcy bowed to both ladies.

"Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, good day to you." They curtsied in response. He turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy felt extremely fortunate in his encounter with Miss Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner. He would have been in a terrible pickle indeed without Miss Bennet's' kind and timely assistance. The jaded, suspicious part of his nature wondered if the women would presume upon the acquaintance or if he still need fear blackmail from Miss Bennet.

After a moment's reflection he shook off both thoughts. He remembered the Brooks family as kind people who had an excellent reputation combined with unfailing good manners. Mrs. Gardiner had made no attempt to curry favor, she was simply being courteous to an old acquaintance and, Darcy suspected, honoring his own parents as she did. She was nothing like the ladies who offered a favor then expected to be paid forever for it.

As for Miss Bennet, she had made no attempt to discover his true identity nor had she pressed him for information that could have helped her determine it. She had asked questions but they were part of a friendly conversation. She only knew his name because her aunt recognized him. Darcy would take her at her word and trust in her silence.

As the carriage rolled to a stop in front of Darcy House he realized he did not even know where the Gardiners lived. He had paid no attention either coming or going. As he exited the coach it came to him he might want to see Miss Bennet and her aunt again. Before the coachman drove away Darcy asked for the Gardiner's address.

"Number 117, Gracechurch Street, sir." The coachman tipped his hat and, at Darcy's answering nod, drove off.

Gracechurch Street. That surprised him. He had expected a more fashionable address to go with the clean, well kept atmosphere. It was fairly close to Cheapside and he wondered if Mr. Gardiner had interests there. At any rate, he now knew how to find Miss Bennet, at least for the next month while she visited there.

Darcy went in, ignoring the inquiring stares of his staff at the mud-stained state of his clothing. He ordered a hot bath prepared. It would be a relief to clean up and he knew he need not fear the hot water. Idly he wondered what would happen if he sat in the bath until the water cooled. At what temperature would the change be triggered? He dismissed the thought as unimportant. He did not wish to change again if he could help it and that was an experiment he could live without trying.

A few days later Darcy allowed himself to be persuaded to attend a small ball with his friend, Charles Bingley. Actually Bingley and his two sisters needed Darcy's connections to attend themselves. The son of a wealthy tradesman, Bingley rode Darcy's coattails to gain entry into many social events of a higher circle than he would normally be able to attend. Darcy did not mind as he hated to attend such things alone and Bingley had been a good friend to him since their university days.

Bingley's sisters were a problem. The elder was married to a gentleman, if one could call him that, who would inherit a moderately prosperous estate upon the death of his father. While awaiting that inheritance Mr. Hurst sponged off of his wife's brother, living in his home, eating far too much of his food and drinking his wine cellar dry. Given the nature of Mrs. Hurst, Darcy could hardly blame him for the last item.

Miss Bingley was even worse. Grasping, clinging, catty, ambitious and horribly overdressed, she had set her sights on Darcy and his money. Being anywhere around her was a trial. Despite his friendship with Bingley, Darcy would not allow her to attend with them if he did not hope she might find a match at one of the events. He would then be free of her matrimonial ambitions towards himself.

Lady Burlingham, the hostess at this ball, had a reputation for genteel gatherings with a varied guest list. Her guests were chosen for their character instead of their social consequence. Darcy had some concern about bringing the Hursts and Miss Bingley along, but hoped all would be well.

Within minutes after arriving he realized he had been incredibly over-optimistic. Miss Bingley acted as if she was favoring Lady Burlingham by attending. Her condescending attitude, in probable combination with the eye-abusing, overly ornate orange gown and feathers along with Miss Bingley's habit of clinging tightly to Darcy's arm even despite all his efforts to dislodge her, offended the hostess. Darcy hoped no one took the idea that Miss Bingley was his mistress. He did not have one and would not have been crass enough to bring such a woman to a respectable gathering if he did. Still, he wondered at some of the looks he received. Clearly it was past time to have a chat with Bingley about his sister's behavior.

Mr. Hurst had immediately headed to the card room leaving his wife to gossip with her sister. Bingley had almost as quickly requested an introduction to a young lady and headed out to dance. That had been three sets ago. Bingley had found a partner for each of those sets. As Darcy disengaged Miss Bingley from his arm for what seemed the 100th time that evening he decided he would have to find a dance partner himself if he ever hoped to get away from the unwanted attention and malicious gossip he had been subjected to by Bingley's sisters. He was hoping could avoid being the subject of gossip as well.

"And look at that woman, Mr. Darcy!" the orange nightmare was saying as she grasped his arm again. "Her face is barely tolerable and her clothing is too plain and poorly fashioned to give her any advantage. I do not see how she can stand to come out in public like that."

Darcy looked to see that the woman in question was Miss Elizabeth Bennet. The young lady had clearly heard the insult by her shocked look and blush. Mrs. Gardiner, who stood nearby, looked equally shocked and embarrassed.

Darcy dragged Miss Bingley's hand from his arm and stepped away from her while saying, "You are hardly one to speak of poor fashion sense, Miss Bingley, considering your choices. I find your habit of disparaging _other_ women in very poor taste and even less attractive than that shade of orange. Besides which you are quite _wrong_. The young woman you deride is handsome indeed and her gown equally so. She has no need to hide behind a profusion of lace, ruffles and feathers to show herself to best advantage. Now, I insist you stop trying to attach yourself to my arm. Please excuse me."

He walked swiftly to Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet and bowed deeply to both. "I must apologize for my friend's sister. Her blindness is matched only by her poor manners."

Both curtsied in return and Miss Bennet replied, "I think you for your spirited defense, Mr. Darcy." She still blushed and was clearly uncomfortable. Mrs. Gardiner started to speak but was interrupted as Bingley stepped forward.

"Darcy, would you introduce me so that I may also offer apologies for my sister?" Darcy looked at the ladies, who nodded their permission for the introduction to continue. After the necessary courtesies had been spoken Bingley continued with his apology.

"I am ashamed of the insult you were subjected to, Miss Bennet. As I was leaving the dance floor at the end of this past set I heard her vicious comments." He looked over to where Miss Bingley stood whispering fiercely with Mrs. Hurst. "As Darcy so ably said, my sister has no right to judge anyone's choice of fashions and she was quite wrong about your looks. I really wonder if she should be allowed out in society at all. May I offer my deepest apologies for the mortification she gave you?"

"I appreciate the apology, Mr. Bingley. I can easily forgive you, as I have two sisters who are prone to behave in much the same manner. I would hate to be held accountable for their behavior, so I will not hold you accountable for hers."

Bingley gave an exaggerated sigh, which caused all four of them to laugh. Darcy quickly took the opportunity to ask Miss Bennet for the next dance before Bingley could get his own request in. She agreed and Bingley asked for the dance after that.

Perhaps you would dance this one with me, Mrs. Gardiner?" Bingley asked the older woman. She smiled and agreed. They had a few moments before the set started and Bingley asked Miss Bennet if she had just the two sisters.

"No, I have four sisters. The two youngest are not truly ready to be out in society yet, but our mother insisted on allowing them. My next younger sister is quiet and well-behaved, but she does not care for balls or parties. I will not speak to my own manners, but I do love to dance. My elder sister balances us all out. She is sweet, lovely and everything kind. In fact, she is just coming this way. I should like to introduce you."

Darcy noticed a tall young woman with golden hair, lovely green eyes and quietly serene smile walking towards them by the side of an older and very respectable-looking gentleman. She was so dissimilar in looks to Miss Elizabeth Bennet he hardly believed this could be her sister. Miss Elizabeth was pretty in a less classically perfect fashion, with her shorter stature and slightly more pronounced curves. Both young ladies were dressed with understated elegance in colors appropriate to their complexions.

As the introductions to Miss Jane Bennet and Mr. Edward Gardiner were made Darcy wondered if the elder Miss Bennet could be touched by deeper emotions. Her serenity seemed so unchanging as she politely responded to their greetings. Then he saw her look at her sister and an impression of joy showed in her eyes and slightly brightened the smile before it was quickly hidden again. She was wearing that smile as a mask, he thought, much like the stern looks he often wore in public. He asked the elder Miss Bennet for the dance after the next and laughed to himself to hear Bingley enthusiastically ask her for the one after his dance with Miss Elizabeth.

Mrs. Gardiner suggested Bingley take Miss Jane Bennet onto the floor instead of herself for the next dance. She told him she needed to speak with her husband. Bingley made a show of protest, but did quite happily escort Miss Bennet onto the dance floor a few minutes later.

Darcy found himself equally happy with the company of Miss Elizabeth. Her enjoyment of dancing showed in her pleased smile and twinkling eyes. She knew the steps better than he and was graceful in their execution. He enjoyed the dance in silence at first, but finally spoke.

"You did not mention that your sister was also in town visiting."

"When we met she was not and was not then planning to join us. She has come for a bit of relief from our mother. I am very glad to have Jane here with me. I love visiting the Gardiners, but I always miss my sister. Now I have both."

"Why did she need relief from your mother?"

"I believe I mentioned the entail on my father's estate?" He nodded in response.

The dance separated them for a few moments and he found himself opposite Miss Jane Bennet. She also was a graceful dancer. "Are you enjoying the dance, Mr. Darcy?" she asked. He admitted he was before they parted and the dance brought him back to Miss Elizabeth.

She continued her explanation. "My mother is very frightened by the entail," she told him. The heir presumptive is an unpleasant man and she fears that she and any unmarried daughters, currently all five of us, will be thrown into the hedgerows to starve within moments of my father's death. She is overreacting, of course, but she does have good reason for her fear."

They were separated again briefly as they exchanged partners on the other side. Upon her return to his side Miss Elizabeth added, "Mama can be very insensitive in her insistence that we all marry as quickly as can possibly be arranged. She does not care about the nature or character of the men we would marry or our feelings about any possible match. To marry us all off is her goal and she will brook no opposition." They executed an intricate set of turns while she thought about how to continue.

"My mother is in despair over her most beautiful daughter still being unmarried after six years in society – Jane is just one and twenty, but Mama has put us each out at fifteen. A local man recently began to pay court to Jane and Mama has been frantic to see the match made. He is a loathsome creature. Wealthy, it is true, but unpleasant in his words and person. He attempted to make improper advances to force a match a few days ago and Jane was forced to defend herself. She insisted she would never marry such a man despite Mama's foolish insistence that Jane was ruined and must save us all. Jane assures me there was no compromise and they were in company with others who can attest to that at the time. She will only be ruined if Mama spreads lying gossip." Miss Elizabeth sounded understandably bitter. They were parted by the dance again as they moved along the line.

Darcy began to understand the mask of serenity Miss Bennet wore. A beautiful woman who needed to guard herself in company would find such a mask useful. Her appearance would not offend, but it would also not encourage an attachment.

"Has your mother pushed you at any unpleasant matches?" he asked as they came back together in the dance.

"Oh, several times," she said with something like contempt. "I am more stubborn than Jane, so Mama has tried to foist me off on anything in trousers. I am, as she puts it, a willful, disobedient girl who must marry any man I can get whether he is wealthy or not. I do my best to ignore her insults and stay out of her way."

"I suppose there are times when it is lucky not to have much family around," he told her. "My aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh is similarly stubborn in her insistence that I am meant to marry my her daughter Anne. My cousin is a sickly, unpleasant girl and I have no desire to marry her no matter how my aunt may bray about engagements agreed on by our mothers while we were still in our cradles. My mother assured me that was an outright lie anyway." He snorted in disgust.

"Has your aunt any way to force you into the match?" Miss Elizabeth asked.

"She has no power over me no matter how she pretends she does. I generally just ignore her to avoid an open break between us. I only visit when I must in order go over her accounts and do other estate business. Her husband passed away several years ago. Will your father take your sister's part and protect your family?"

It was Miss Elizabeth's turn to snort. "He sent her here, which is the most support she will receive. He will not force us into marriage, but he will also do nothing to actually stop our mother's plotting. It amuses him. I hope Jane will find an eligible match with someone she can respect and love while we are here. We have both sworn to accept nothing less. I fear for her if she must return to Longbourn and our mother."

"How long will the Gardiners allow her to stay?"

"As long as father lets her."

"And you?"

"Father will call me back if I do not return at the end of the month. It is growing season and I must be there to deal with any issues that arise." As they were parted again by the dance Darcy wondered what kind of man would be so indolent as to leave the running of his estate to a daughter who he now knew was not even of age. She must have been only fifteen when she took over the accounts. No matter what the size of the estate, he was impressed. He would have had difficulty keeping an estate running at fifteen, let alone improving the productivity. Even at two and twenty, when his father passed away and he was left in charge, Darcy had felt overwhelmed by the responsibility. It struck him that they had both been managing estates for about the same length of time.

They were largely silent for the rest of the set. Standing with the Gardiners between sets, Darcy found himself part of an interesting conversation about recent trade legislation. Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Elizabeth joined in, providing well thought out opinions on matters he had previously expected no woman would interest herself over. When Miss Bennet and Bingley joined in he found their views just as interesting. He was so involved in the discussion he would not have remembered to return to the dance floor if he had not been prompted by Bingley offering Miss Elizabeth his arm. Darcy recovered quickly and escorted Miss Bennet to the dance floor.

"Miss Elizabeth tells me you may be here for an extended visit," he said to his new partner. "I hope we will encounter one another again at other functions."

"I hope so as well," she responded gently. "Do Mr. Bingley and his family often accompany you to society events?"

"They have in the past, but after Miss Bingley's behavior this evening I shall not be seen in company with her again." He looked to the side of the dance floor where Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst glared at him while they whispered together. Apparently no man here was brave or foolish enough to ask her for a dance. Darcy had no intention of doing so.

"Mr. Bingley was quite embarrassed at her comments. My family sometimes behaves poorly as well, so I understand. You do not intend to cut Mr. Bingley do you?" she asked with concern.

"Certainly not," he assured her. "Bingley has been one of my closest friends for several years. I should not wish to hurt him in such a manner. His company is always welcome to me. The rest of his family I have merely tolerated. I can do that no more."

"I am glad you will remain his friend. He is worried."

"Thank you for telling me. I will reassure him later. Did he tell you how we met?" Darcy felt comfortable in conversation with Miss Bennet and he sensed her interest in his friend. Bingley could do well with such a gentle, kind and beautiful young woman. To refuse her mother and brave ruin indicated she had backbone enough to encourage his friend to be a better man.

"He said you met at university and that your influence helped him along."

"He was being kind. I may have gained him entrance to social events he might otherwise have been blocked from, but he provided me with good company, keeping me from making a fool of myself more than once. He is a year younger than I, so he started a year behind me. I can be very shy and taciturn in social situations and the day we met I had unwittingly insulted three upperclassmen from very prominent families by failing to speak when they expected me to do so. They were preparing to give me quite a drubbing, while I was still trying to work out why. Bingley saw me in trouble and pretended to blunder into the company. He diverted their attention from me and then apologized so cheerfully that they went away forgetting all about me. We struck up a friendship on the spot and I have never regretted it."

Miss Bennet's smile brightened for a moment before the mask slipped back in place when the movements of the dance drew them apart. Darcy found himself hoping Bingley's sudden and easily recognized infatuation for her would deepen into a strong attachment. The rest of the set passed quickly.

They returned to the Gardiners and Bingley insisted on having his set with Mrs. Gardiner. She agreed with a pleasant laugh while Mr. Gardiner teased Bingley about making up to other men's wives. Lady Burlingham brought her two youngest sons, twin boys just barely over eighteen years of age, over for introductions to the Miss Bennets, resulting in invitations to dance the next.

His hostess asked Darcy to step aside for a moment.

"Mr. Darcy, I see that you have separated yourself from Miss Bingley. I do hope you will not bring her with you to any further gatherings I host," she said in a firm but not unkind tone.

"I apologize for bringing her at all. It was a favor to my friend that will not be repeated. I approve of her behavior no more than you do."

"I am glad to hear that. From the way she was clinging to you I was afraid you had engaged yourself to a most unsuitable creature or worse. Your dear mother would have been quite upset at the sight. Madeline Gardiner's nieces are far better company for you. They would be a credit to any man."

Darcy remembered that Lady Burlingham and his mother had been close friends as girls. He took the chastisement in the manner it was intended and assured her that he believed the same of the young ladies. She smiled and gently patted his arm in approval before continuing to circulate among her guests.

Darcy returned to Mr. Gardiner and they engaged in more conversation. To his surprise he learned that Mr. Gardiner was in trade. The man had such a gentlemanly air about him that Darcy would never have suspected. Mr. Gardiner's occupation certainly made no difference to the enjoyment Darcy had in the man's company.

When the dancers returned the small group, including Harris and Howard Burlingham who were enjoying the company and conversation, moved to the refreshments table. After the ladies had been served Darcy poured himself a cup of the coffee Lady Burlingham had thoughtfully provided for those who wished it.


	3. Chapter 3

They brought their drinks to a spot near the window where a few chairs and small tables had been set up. Elizabeth stood with Mr. Darcy after setting their drinks upon the table. He was in the process of handing her into a chair when Miss Bingley stormed up to them.

"You whore!" she exclaimed. "How dare you steal the man I have been pursuing for years!" She grabbed a glass of wine from the nearest table and flung it at Elizabeth. Miss Bingley's aim was poor and most of the liquid hit Mr. Darcy full in the face. Elizabeth saw the change starting to come over him with that same crumpling effect. She pretended to fall backwards, grabbing at the curtains covering the window and pulling them down atop Mr. Darcy while knocking him down to hide what she knew was happening. She completed the maneuver by grabbing his cup of coffee and spilling it on where his face was hidden as she pretended to trip. Then she dropped onto her knees next to him.

"Damn," she heard whispered in a decidedly masculine voice. "That coffee was hot."

She helped him emerge from the tangle of curtains. Mr. Bingley had grabbed his sister by the arm and was pulling her away even as she loudly said, "See how that hussy has thrown herself upon him! She does not deserve to be in company!"

Mr. Bingley shook her. "It is YOU who do not deserve to be in company. We are leaving NOW before you embarrass us any further." He dragged her towards the door to place her under the guard of two footmen while he went to gather the Hursts and order his carriage.

The two Burlingham boys helped Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy to their feet then tried to disperse the small crowd that was gathering around to see what had happened. Jane and Aunt Gardiner fussed over the damage to both of their clothes while Uncle Gardiner went to order his carriage as well. Lady Burlingham came up to survey the damage although she seemed more amused than upset.

"Remember what I told you, Fitzwilliam Darcy." she said with a significant look at him which Elizabeth did not quite understand. He nodded, but said nothing.

Elizabeth tried to apologize for ruining the curtains, but Lady Burlingham would hear not let her finish. "No dear," she said, "I quite understand it was an accident and it is nothing that cannot be fixed. You run along home now. Just be sure that you and your sister come with Madeline when she visits me for tea day after next."

Lady Burlingham joined her sons in shooing the rest of the crowd away, insisting there was nothing to see and no need for a fuss. Elizabeth saw Mr. Bingley approach their hostess. From his posture, he was clearly offering an abject apology which the lady appeared to accept graciously. He bowed and then returned to say his farewells to the Gardiners and Bennets.

"I cannot apologize enough for Caroline," he said to Elizabeth. "She will be on her way to stay with our great aunt in Scarborough tomorrow morning. She has gone too far this time, but Aunt Miranda will take her in hand. She has been asking for my sister to visit. Caroline has always been a bit frightened of our great aunt which means she will probably behave."

He turned to Mr. Darcy. "I cannot imagine you wish to ride back with us after all this. Is there some other arrangement I can make for you Darcy?"

"We will be happy to deliver Mr. Darcy to his home," Uncle Gardiner broke in, having returned in time to hear Mr. Bingley's comment.

"I accept most gratefully," Mr. Darcy said. He turned back to Mr. Bingley. "Come visit me tomorrow after you have sent your sister on her way. I want you to know I value your friendship. Nothing she can do changes that."

Elizabeth saw Jane's smile brighten at that. She would have to find out if there was some special meaning to that bit of the conversation when they talked the evening over later. Mr. Bingley asked Jane if he could call on her. Her smile brightened even further as she said that would be quite acceptable. Elizabeth almost laughed out loud as Mr. Bingley left without asking their direction.

"Jane," she said with a smile, "did you tell Mr. Bingley where we are staying."

"Oh, dear me. No, I did not. Aunt Gardiner, did you?" Their aunt shook her head.

"I will let him know tomorrow," said Mr. Darcy with a chuckle. "Miss Elizabeth, would you have any objection if I joined Bingley on his call? I should enjoy visiting with you again."

"I will be happy to see you. Just be sure not to call at teatime day _after_ tomorrow as you have heard we have an appointment with Lady Burlingham."

"Our carriage should be ready by the time we get our coats," said Mr. Gardiner. "Shall we go?"

Mr. Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm. As they followed the Gardiners he leaned in to whisper, "Thank you for your quick thinking earlier. You saved me again."

"Friends help each other," she whispered back with a smile.

Elizabeth was impressed when the carriage stopped in front of Darcy House. Even in the dim light she could see it was a magnificent building. "You live here?" she said in wonder.

"I do," he answered. "I would invite you in, but it is late. Perhaps you all would be willing to join me and my sister for dinner one evening?" He looked at Aunt and Uncle Gardiner.

Aunt Gardiner spoke, "We would be happy to accept your invitation. I look forward to seeing how Miss Darcy has grown up. I left Lambton just shortly after she was born."

"We can confirm the details when I visit tomorrow. Is tea time acceptable then?" Elizabeth could see the twinkle in his eye in glow from the carriage lamps.

"We look forward to seeing you for tea tomorrow," Aunt Gardiner answered. Mr. Darcy nodded to the four in the coach, then closed the carriage door before heading up the steps and into his home.

"Well, this has been an exciting evening," Uncle said as they continued on to Gracechurch Street. "I have never seen you quite that clumsy, Lizzy."

"I cannot explain it," she said quite truthfully. To do so would be to betray a secret that was not her own. "I am just glad Lady Burlingham was so understanding."

"I think she might not have been with anyone else. Christina is a good friend of mine and she was also very close to Lady Anne Darcy in her youth. I think she has been quietly looking out for young Mr. Darcy. I could tell she was not well pleased to have Miss Bingley in her home. With good cause, as it turned out."

"I feel sorry for Mr. Bingley," said Jane. "He is such an amiable man. He says his sisters have always been unpleasant and hard to get along with. Mrs. Hurst is a year older than he and Miss Bingley is two years younger. They often work together to bully him into doing whatever they wish and they pay no attention to anything he says. He had been hoping Miss Bingley would find a husband of Mr. Hurst's consequence. Mr. Hurst's father has an estate about the size of Longbourn. Instead Miss Bingley has set her cap for Mr. Darcy no matter how discouraging Mr. Bingley's friend has been."

Elizabeth saw an opening for her question and asked, "You seemed to approve of Mr. Darcy affirming their continued friendship. Had you spoken to him on the subject?"

"During our dance Mr. Bingley had indicated he was afraid that his sister's behavior might cause a break with his friend. When Mr. Darcy and I spoke later he said he would not allow Mr. Bingley's sisters to be out in company with him anymore,. I told him Mr. Bingley was worried Mr. Darcy might break their friendship. I was happy to see him reassure his friend."

"Are you looking forward to having the gentlemen over for tea tomorrow?" Uncle Gardiner asked teasingly.

"Oh, yes." said Jane. "Mr. Bingley is so pleasant to speak with and Mr. Darcy is very kind as well."

"I agree," said Lizzy. "I look forward to becoming better acquainted with them both."

The next morning began with a light rain shower. Lizzy hoped it would clear up by afternoon. She was looking forward to Mr. Darcy's visit and knew he would be unlikely to venture out in the rain. To her great joy the skies cleared by mid-morning. If he took care to avoid puddles Mr. Darcy should be safe for a visit.

A servant arrived from Darcy House a little while later with a note to Aunt Gardiner confirming Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley's plan to attend and asking if Miss Darcy might join them. The servant carried a note back indicating Miss Darcy was most welcome.

Lizzy was amused by the excitement both she and Jane felt at the visit. "We are acting like Kitty and Lydia, you know," she said with a laugh as both were considering whether they needed to change their gowns to something fancier. "Or worse yet, like Mama!"

"Oh dear," said Jane, "you may be right." They decided what they were wearing was good enough. With a quick to be sure their hair still looked good they both went down to the drawing room to wait. Lizzy sat with a book she could not concentrate on and Jane had needlework she had to keep unpicking because the stitches were badly set. It seemed like forever before they heard a carriage stop and a knock on the front door.

Setting down their activities they both stood and smoothed their gowns. Aunt Gardiner entered the drawing room followed by Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley and a lovely girl with curly light brown hair and wide blue eyes. Mr. Darcy introduced them to his sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy. Miss Darcy was clearly very shy and uncomfortable and could barely stammer out a greeting.

Jane and Lizzy looked at each other and then to Aunt Gardiner. A slight nod passed between the three of them and a conspiracy was formed to help the poor girl feel welcome. Jane stepped forward to begin the campaign. Her manners were most gentle. She offered her hand and Miss Darcy took it without thinking. Jane led her to the sofa and both sat, with Jane on the outer edge. The others arranged themselves around the room.

"We are most happy to have you here, Miss Darcy," Jane began. She offered a quiet compliment on the color of the girl's dress and how well it suited her. She then spoke of the weather and Miss Darcy began to relax a bit. By the time Aunt Gardiner returned with the tea and sat on the other side of Miss Darcy, the girl was in a much better state. After pouring the tea for her guests Aunt Gardiner began to talk about Lambton and Lady Anne Darcy, leaving Jane free to talk with Mr. Bingley who had settled into a chair near that end of the sofa.

Lizzy and Mr. Darcy had been chatting quietly since they took their seats. Mr. Darcy's glance returned frequently to his sister, but he seemed to relax as she did. By the time their tea was served he was able to concentrate more fully on his discussion with Lizzy.

"I am glad you brought her with you, Mr. Darcy," Lizzy said when he smiled to hear his sister laugh at something Aunt Gardiner told her.

"She has been so withdrawn lately," he told her quietly. "I have been worried. I thought she would do better when I took her from school and engaged a companion. Instead her shyness seems to have become worse."

"Is there a problem with the companion?" Lizzy asked him.

"She came with good references. In fact, she was a teacher at the school Georgiana attended. I thought having someone familiar would help her. My cousin Richard, who shares guardianship, agreed so we engaged Mrs. Younge. I briefly suspected the woman might have been behind the malady I suffer, but I was able to check out her handwriting and it does not match the direction on the envelope. There is still something off about her, but nothing I could pinpoint as a reason to let her go. She did not appreciate that I brought Georgiana here without her."

"You would think she might like a little time to herself."

"Exactly. Before we left I assigned one of the footmen to keep a discreet eye on her. If she goes out I want her followed. Perhaps I am being too suspicious, but I cannot shake the feeling that Georgiana might be in danger."

"I think it is important to listen to such feelings. If at any time you feel she is in danger in your house, please send her here. We will look after her. I know my aunt would welcome her for your mother's sake as well as her own."

"That eases my mind," he said. "I may not have known you or your family for very long, but I feel I can trust you. All of you." With that, he turned the conversation to estate management. Lizzy pulled out her book on crop rotation. It was one he had read, so they flipped through it and he discussed parts he had found useful and parts he found suspect.

"The soil is a little different in your part of the country, so you may have different results," he admitted.

Lizzy was pleased he was treating her as an equal in understanding and mental capacity. It would have been disappointing to her if he had taken the attitude that a woman was incapable of truly understanding serious concepts. Many men did, including her own father on occasion. Of course, Mr. Darcy now had a bit of experience as a woman, which might have helped.

"Lizzy," Jane broke in. "Mr. Bingley tells me he is looking to lease an estate so he can gain experience in running one before he purchases. Do tell him about Netherfield Park. You know more of the details about the estate."

"Is it a good property, Miss Elizabeth," Bingley asked.

"I think that depends on your goals, Mr. Bingley. The estate has been fairly well kept up. The house is in good condition, although it could stand some minor repairs. The groundskeeper has been very diligent in keeping the gardens looking good, but I cannot say as much for the steward's oversight of the home farm or the tenants. There is nothing particularly wrong, but neither has any great care been taken to keep the land productive or the tenants happy."

"It could be improved with work and attention?" asked Mr. Darcy.

"Definitely," said Lizzy. "It is a good property for someone who is willing to invest the attention. That brings up the other issue with it, though. The Fairwoods are leasing out the property to keep it occupied, but they do not intend to sell it. They have another, larger estate, but Netherfield is intended for their younger son, who is currently finishing up his time at Eton. I understand they plan to present it to him upon his graduation from university. If you plan to lease before purchase, it might do you better to lease an estate that could be available for purchase. An estate like Netherfield, that has generally been well run, would be a good learning opportunity, but why put all that attention into making the estate prosperous for someone else when there is no hope of purchase if you find you like it."

"That is a good point," said Mr. Darcy. "I would not dismiss the property as a possibility, but I would take those concerns under strong consideration if comparing it with another property that might not be as good but would be available for sale."

"I liked the thought that it would be so near to your family home," said Mr. Bingley, a bit crestfallen.

"Netherfield Park is actually a bit too near to our family home," Lizzy told him. "It borders our property on the north side. My mother is an inveterate matchmaker and something of a busy body. It would be difficult to escape her there."

"Lizzy!" both Jane and Aunt Gardiner admonished her.

Lizzy shrugged. "It is true," she said simply.

Mr. Bingley looked confused, but Mr. Darcy chuckled. Clearly he saw the attraction between Mr. Bingley and Jane as well. A home next to Mrs. Bennet would not be ideal if Mr. Bingley and Jane chose to marry.

The conversation turned to other topics and eventually the guests rose to leave. Miss Darcy delivered the dinner invitation for two evenings hence and it was graciously accepted. Both gentlemen asked to call the next day before the ladies needed to leave for their tea with Lady Burlingham. Lizzy felt it would be another good day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you for bringing me, brother," Georgiana said as the carriage pulled away from the house on Gracechurch Street.

"Did you enjoy the visit?" Darcy asked.

"Very much! Miss Bennet was so kind to me and then Mrs. Gardiner told me some lovely stories about our mother. Miss Elizabeth looked like she would be pleasant to speak with as well, but you monopolized her conversation with your boring talk of crops and soil."

They all laughed. Darcy had not seen his sister this happy in some time. She had needed good company more than he realized.

"Miss Elizabeth helps manage her father's estate. She is looking for ways to help make it more productive. You may find that talk boring, but I am sure she did not."

"If you say so," she huffed, clearly not convinced.

"I say, Darcy," said Bingley. "What did she mean by saying Netherfield was too close to home? You looked like you understood more than I did by that."

Darcy looked at his sister for a second and then decided to answer the question despite her presence.

"Bingley, what would your purpose be in taking a home near the Bennet family?"

"Well, I am hoping to court Miss Bennet and I thought she would be pleased to have me near her home."

"I suspected that might be the case, as did Miss Elizabeth. Are you aware that Miss Bennet is here in town due to a severe disagreement with her mother?"

Bingley looked shocked. "She never said anything about why she is here. I thought she and her sister were just having a pleasant visit with family."

"That is why Miss Elizabeth came. Her sister followed a few days later. As Miss Elizabeth explained the situation to me, their mother is very worried about an entail on the family estate. She wants her daughters all married as quickly as possible without any regard for their feelings on the matter. A few days ago Miss Bennet refused a man who Miss Elizabeth describes as a loathsome creature. Their mother is very upset, so Miss Bennet came here to get away from her complaints."

"That is terrible," Bingley said. "I understand now why Netherfield would be too close."

"You would not insist I marry a man I do not like, would you brother?" Georgiana asked fearfully.

"No, dear. I know many in our circle marry for fortune or connections, but I want you to marry a man you love and respect. I want you to be happy." Darcy knew he would have thought differently a few days before, but Miss Elizabeth's goals for a marriage partner made sense. They would do just as well for his sister.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I was worried that you might. Mrs. Younge has told me that the whole point of being presented and having a season is to find the wealthiest, best connected man you can to marry. I know I must do as you say, but I wanted to be happy when I marry."

"We will see to it," Darcy told her. "I will not force you and I do not want to control you. I love you, Georgie."

She smiled through a few tears, then wiped her eyes dry. Bingley smiled at them both.

"How about you, Darcy?" he asked. "Miss Elizabeth is a lovely woman and she is intelligent enough to keep up with you. Do you plan to court her?"

Darcy's first reaction was offense at being asked his personal plans, but then he relented. He was among people he cared about. "Yes," he answered. "I do plan to court her. I originally thought I also needed to marry for fortune or consequence, but happiness is a better goal. I know Lady Burlingham approves of her, so she will have support in society if we marry."

"How do you know about Lady Burlingham?" Bingley asked.

"She told me herself that Madeline Gardiner's nieces are far better company for me than your sister." Darcy smirked at Bingley's wince.

"Did she really?" asked Georgiana.

"That she did. Miss Bingley did not make the best impression at the ball last night."

"Which is why she is well on her way to Scarborough right now," added Bingley. "She has embarrassed me many times, but never quite like that. To call Miss Elizabeth a whore on top of her earlier insults! I am very thankful you have not decided to cut my acquaintance Darcy."

"I told you last night. I value your friendship."

"Was Miss Elizabeth very upset?" Georgiana asked. "I don't know how I would handle being called names at a public gathering."

"She is a strong woman. While embarrassed by the attention Miss Bingley caused, she let the insults roll off her. After all, she knew they were not true and she had the support of her family, Bingley and me."

For a moment Georgiana looked like she might say something more, but she shook her head slightly and lapsed into silence. They reached Darcy house soon after and she went off to practice on the pianoforte.

Bingley headed back to his townhouse, glad he would not have to face his younger sister when he got there. He had confided to Darcy that morning that he had given the Hursts one month to find a home of their own. He was tired of them living off of him. Darcy had been glad to hear it. He knew the expense of keeping Hurst in wine alone was extensive. Bingley would be able to save quite a bit of money without the eternal house guests and his sisters overspending their allowances and counting on him to pay the bills.

The footman Darcy had set to watch Mrs. Younge reported to him in Darcy's study.

"Mrs. Younge left the house as you thought she might, sir. I followed her as discretely as I could and I do not think she saw me. She took a cab and I jumped on behind. I was able to quietly tip the driver a coin so he did not protest or notice me. We ended up at a tea shop in one of the less fashionable shopping areas and she met a man there. I managed to get close enough I could hear some of their conversation while keeping my back to them. The man was upset because she had not brought your sister. I heard her say something about coming back the day after next. I caught mention from him of a failure in Kent, but not much more. They were speaking quietly. They did confirm a time as she got up to leave – two o'clock. I was not able to get on her cab when she left but I took another one and she arrived only a few minutes before I did, so I do not think she stopped anywhere else."

Darcy thanked the man, got the name and location of the tea house, then gave him some coins to cover the cab fares and a bit extra for the work. When the footman left Darcy sat back to think. He doubted the direct approach would get him any answers. Whatever was going on sounded underhanded. He still did not have enough information to let Mrs. Younge go and there was no guarantee Georgiana would remain safe even if he did. Better to keep the woman where she could be watched. Darcy could come to no real conclusion on his own. He decided to ask Miss Elizabeth for assistance the next day. She would have ideas, he knew, and he hoped they would be good ones. Still worried, he at least felt more confident the situation could be controlled.

The next morning was clear and dry. Darcy took advantage of the weather and asked Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet if they wished to take a walk in the nearest park when he and Bingley arrived at the Gardiner home. The ladies agreed and Mrs. Gardiner had no objection as long as the two couples chaperoned each other, so off they went.

Once in the park Darcy drew Miss Elizabeth far enough away from the other couple that they could speak privately while still remaining in sight. He told her what the footman had discovered.

"I think you are right to be worried," she said. "The agreement was two o'clock tomorrow?"

"That is what he heard."

"She cannot be left to go alone. I think I must find a way to follow her without Mrs. Younge knowing."

"You cannot go by yourself. It is not the best part of town and you would probably have to take a hackney which is dangerous. I should go with you, but that is problematic as well because we should not be alone together."

"There is a solution, but I do not think you will like it."

"Tell me. I have no good ideas myself."

"Mr. Darcy," Miss Elizabeth said quietly. "I think it is time that you embrace the curse. Use it to your advantage. As you say, I cannot go alone. If you go as a man we will learn nothing and we cannot go together without causing a scandal. You still need to accompany me, but as a woman."

"You _must_ be joking."

"I am not. Willa and I are of close enough stature that I can provide appropriate clothing. We will go together and keep each other safe. Make the change deliberately. Your sister may need us."

They walked in silence while he mulled the problem over. He hated the idea of changing, of wearing a dress, of going out in public as a woman. At least a reverse change was less likely by accident, although they were going to a tea shop. He groaned at the thought of turning back into a man while wearing a dress. Miss Elizabeth stayed silent. She probably guessed his thoughts.

Finally he heaved a sigh and said, "I cannot think of anything better, so this will have to do. If I bring my small unmarked carriage I can instruct the driver that I am meeting with Mr. Gardiner and have promised to loan the carriage to you and a friend during that time. Is there a way you can sneak me in to change and then we can both leave without your sister or aunt knowing or worrying about you."

"I think there might be. We just have to be sure that Mr. Bingley does not visit tomorrow. We will see him at dinner tomorrow evening as it is. Hopefully he will be satisfied with that."

Darcy agreed and they turned their conversation to estate issues for a time. All too soon the walk had to end. The ladies needed to return to the house and prepare for their tea with Lady Burlingham. Before they reached the house Bingley happily announced that Miss Bennet had agreed to a courtship with him. Miss Elizabeth hugged her sister, who had a happy glow about her.

"If Darcy is willing, I would like to stop by Mr. Gardiner's office to ask his permission and then I plan to go to Hertfordshire tomorrow to speak with Mr. Bennet. If I leave early enough I can easily make it there and back before the dinner at Darcy House."

Miss Elizabeth and Darcy exchanged glances. That was one problem solved. Darcy agreed to visit Mr. Gardiner and Bingley practically bounced with excitement. He was moving rather quickly into the relationship, but Bingley had always been more spontaneous than Darcy. There were certainly no objections to the lady and Darcy could understand the impulse, especially after what Bingley had heard of Mrs. Bennet's matrimonial ambitions.

"When you get to Longbourn, ask Miss Hill to show you directly to our father," advised Miss Elizabeth. "Do everything you can to avoid attracting our mother's attention. If she gets wind of your presence you will not make it back to town for dinner no matter how fast your horse might be. You might not even make it back this week." she chuckled.

Bingley did not quite understand, but he smiled and nodded as if he did. Darcy was sure he should repeat the warning later on.

After receiving Mrs. Gardiner's congratulations and directions to Mr. Gardiner's warehouse the gentlemen headed off. Darcy waited outside in the carriage while Bingley went in to speak with Miss Bennet's uncle. He continued to think over the situation with Georgiana and Mrs. Younge, but could come up with no better solution than the one he had agreed to.

Bingley returned grinning with delight. "I hope remembered to get directions this time." Darcy said to his friend.

Bingley winked. "I got them from Miss Bennet earlier," he said. "I am not always a giddy idiot."

"Just most of the time," said Darcy, winking back.

Bingley spent the return to Darcy House expounding on Miss Bennet's good qualities, the way Mr. Gardiner had questioned and teased him before giving his consent and how happy he was that Miss Bingley was no longer around to throw a damper on Bingley's joy. Darcy took the opportunity to remind him of what Miss Elizabeth had advised. "She was very clear Bingley. Her mother will try to keep you there if you give her even the slightest opportunity. You best to avoid her altogether if you can."

"I did hear her, Darcy. I will do my best." They parted for the day on good terms.

Darcy checked with Georgiana to see if she needed any help preparing for the dinner the next evening. She had given the appropriate instructions to the household staff and felt everything was under control. She was nervous about acting as hostess. He reminded her that the Gardiners and Miss Bennets would the only guests beside being and none of them would judge her if she made any mistakes. Mrs. Younge sat by while he was speaking with Georgiana, but said nothing about the situation. Darcy did not link the hint of a smirk he thought he could see on her face, but he felt silence on that matter was his best choice. He simply nodded when Georgiana told him that she and Mrs. Younge planned to go out for a short while in the afternoon but would be home well in time to prepare for dinner. He left before he displayed his concern over the excursion.

The next day Darcy called for his small carriage around noon. He gave the instructions he and Miss Elizabeth had agreed on before setting off for Gracechurch Street. Miss Elizabeth met him at the door and beckoned him inside. Darcy asked the coachman to wait a few houses down until Miss Elizabeth and her friend came out.

He followed Miss Elizabeth upstairs as quickly and quietly as he could. They reached the room he had used before without anyone apparently seeing them. He found a gown laid out on the bed and underclothing hanging on a screen in the corner of the room.

"There is cold water in the washbasin," Miss Elizabeth told him. "I will be in the next room. Once you have changed put on the undergarments and then knock on the wall there with one quick rap. That will signal me to come around and help you get buttoned up and do your hair."

Darcy shook his head at the thought of buttoning gowns and having his hair done, but agreed to do as she said. He tried to remove his boots, but realized his clothing was too well fitted to remove easily without the assistance of his valet. He decided to make the change first and then remove his clothing when it was too loose. Going to the washbasin he splashed his face with the water. Now he was Willa, draped in overlarge clothing which was much easier to remove.

Willa quickly pulled on the chemise and stockings. She had a little trouble with the garters but got them properly tied after a few tries. Then she went to put on the stays. She thought they were meant to be front lacing, but wasn't quite sure. After a few tries she rapped on the wall. Miss Elizabeth came in quickly.

"A little help?" Willa asked pitifully.

Miss Elizabeth held in her laughter well and helped arrange the stays, which were front-lacing, and showed her how to get them tight enough without being too tight.

"Why do you wear these things?" Willa asked frustration as Miss Elizabeth finally got her settled and laced.

"Because they are what proper women wear. They are fashionable because they enhance our assets," she waved a hand in front of her chest, "in a way men appear to approve of."

Willa groaned. "I do not want to think of myself that way."

"Too bad," Miss Elizabeth said with a laugh. "It is true. Live with it. Now, let us get that gown onto you. We want to be there early you know."

She drew the gown over Willa's head, then buttoned up the back and tied the sash. The half boots fitted fairly well. Miss Elizabeth had Willa sit at the dressing table. She proceeded to brush and style Willa's hair before topping it with a bonnet.

"Very fetching," she teased as they examined the result in a small mirror. Willa blushed bright red. Miss Elizabeth handed her a pelisse that Willa recognized as Miss Bennet's, then put on her own bonnet and pelisse. They finished their preparations by each pulling on a pair of gloves. Finally, they stored Mr. Darcy's clothes behind the screen and headed down to the carriage. The driver allowed them to get in and then headed off to the tea shop following the directions Mr. Darcy had given him.

Willa was amazed the plan had worked so far. She fidgeted, not truly comfortable being out in a gown. "These stays dig into my back," she complained.

"That is because you are not sitting up straight," said Miss Elizabeth. "We tied them carefully so they should not hurt unless you slump."

"You wear these all the time?"

"Most of the time. For balls and parties they are laced tighter. Be glad we are only going to tea."

"You are not very sympathetic, Miss Elizabeth."

Miss Elizabeth shook her finger at Willa teasingly, "Ah, ah. When you are Willa, I am Lizzy."

Willa sighed with exasperation, "Yes, Lizzy."

"Very good. Now sit up straight, shoulders back. Hands folded demurely in your lap. Pretend you are Jane and you will always act like a proper lady."

"Is that what you do?" Willa asked.

"It is when I need to be very proper."

Willa grumbled under her breath while shifting her posture as Lizzy had suggested. They arrived at the tea shop and Lizzy asked the driver to remain near by. They were not sure how long this would take but did not wish to be stranded. The driver agreed. Willa and Lizzy entered the shop. They took a seat in a corner where they could see who entered but were not immediately obvious.

The tea, when it arrived, was lukewarm and tasted odd. The cakes were better, but still not of the best quality. At least it was not terribly expensive. The two picked at the food and waited. It was nearly two o'clock.

A man came in and Willa startled and then softly swore. Lizzy gave her a sharp kick. "Ladies do not swear," she whispered.

"Pity," Willa whispered back. "And I have a right to. That man is George Wickham. He is a rake and a gambler. I wonder what he did to get those scratches and bruises."

The man did have a few small scratches on his face along with a bruise on his forehead and another on his cheek. He looked at the corner where they sat, but seeing it occupied he moved to the other side of the room. He limped a bit when he walked.

Shortly thereafter Mrs. Younge walked in, practically dragging Georgiana with her. Willa could barely sit still at the sight. "Be Jane!" Lizzy whispered, wearing an unusually serene look. Willa tried, but was sure she only managed a grimace.

They could not quite make out what was being said, but Georgiana looked uncomfortable. She shook her head no to a question Wickham asked. Mrs. Younge grabbed her by the arm and shook her saying something forcefully. Willa had enough of the situation. They needed to get Georgiana out of there now. She marched up to Mrs. Younge, entirely forgetting her temporary gender and any ladylike manners in the process.

"Unhand her, madam," she said forcefully.

Wickham laughed mockingly, "This is a private matter, sweetie. Just move along."

Willa suddenly realized her position – female and not recognized by any of them. She was determined nonetheless. She grabbed at Mrs. Younge's fingers and prised them from Georgiana's arm. Lizzy had come up as well and gently took her opposite arm. Georgiana turned, cried "Miss Elizabeth!" in joy and relief and buried herself in Lizzy's embrace.

Wickham stood up. "Oh, no," he said. "You will not get in my way. This little piece is my meal ticket and no one is taking her from me." He stepped forward obviously intending to pull Georgiana away from Lizzy. Lizzy stepped back closer to the door, pulling Georgiana with her. Willa let go of Mrs. Young and stepped in front of Wickham, fists clenched.

Wickham tried to backhand her across the face but Willa ducked and planted a fist in his gut. The other patrons cheered as Wickham rocked back. The blow may not have been as strong as Darcy's would have been, but it was a practiced move and backed with everything Willa could give it. Lizzy stepped back further and Willa backed away as well, but Mrs. Younge now tried to grab at her. Willa dodged and tripped her, giving a push for good measure as Mrs. Younge fell. There was another cheer.

Wickham had recovered his breath and made another attempt, but his weak leg failed him and he tripped over Mrs. Younge. Willa gave him one more shot to the gut as he fell, then turned to leave.

"Let's get out of here," she said and Lizzy pulled an unresisting Georgiana out the door followed by claps and cheers.

"Miss Darcy," said Lizzy, "do you have a carriage?"

"No," she said timidly, "Mrs. Younge had us come in a hackney."

"This is my friend, Willa. We are going to take you back to Gracechurch Street with us. Your brother had business in the neighborhood and offered to let me borrow his carriage. It is just up there. Once we get back I will send for your brother and he can take you home." Lizzy gave Willa a warning look.

"Yes, Miss Darcy," Willa said. "We will protect you until your brother comes."

Lizzy asked the driver to return them to her uncle's house, getting in just as Willa was about to give the order as Mr. Darcy would have. The three women got inside the carriage and made their escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzy realized they had not thought about how to handle the situation if they had to rescue Miss Darcy. They had done well so far, but it would make Willa's change back to Mr. Darcy a little trickier to manage without detection.

"Think Jane," she whispered to Willa as they settled into the seat. Willa's back straightened and she looked a bit more calm and ladylike.

"Now, Miss Darcy, I would like you to call me Lizzy, like Willa does." she said gently. The poor girl was trembling in the seat next to her. Lizzy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Miss Darcy pulled closer to her.

"Puh..puh..please call me Georgie, both of you," she said with a slight stammer at the start.

"Thank you, Georgie," Lizzy answered. "Now I want you to understand that Willa and I were in that tea shop because your brother found out that Mrs. Younge planned to have you meet someone there and he was worried. He couldn't go himself because they would have recognized him, so my friend and I went to make sure you would be well. Can you tell me what was happening?"

"Mr. Wickham wanted me to elope with him."

"What?" said Willa forcefully. Lizzy kicked at her toe and she subsided.

"Did you want to elope with him?" she asked.

"I thought I might want to earlier, but yesterday my brother told me he would never force me into a marriage with a man I do not want. You see, Mrs. Younge has been telling me he would just find the richest man he could and I would have to marry him whether I wanted to or not."

Willa started to shift again and Lizzy gave another tiny kick. "Think Jane", she mouthed as she caught Willa's eye.

"Mrs. Younge knew Mr. Wickham and told me he was a good man. I knew him too. He is my father's godson and grew up at Pemberley. I think he and my brother are not friends anymore, but I do not know why. Mr. Wickham has not been back to Pemberley since shortly after my father died." She sobbed a little and Lizzy pulled out her handkerchief and offered it to Georgie.

"Thank you," she sniffed and wiped her eyes. She looked at them both.

"She has taken me to meet with Mr. Wickham a few times and keeps telling me it would be better to marry a man I know rather than be forced to marry someone I do not like. I wanted to tell my brother but she told me he would just stop me and would be mad at me. I have been so confused. But yesterday at your aunt's house everyone was so nice to me and I felt better. And brother assured me he wanted me to be happy. When Mrs. Younge brought me to the tea shop Mr. Wickham said we were going to elope right away, but I did not want to. Mrs. Younge said I had no choice. I am so glad you came!" She began to weep into the handkerchief.

Lizzy hugged her close and patted her arm. Willa looked like she wanted to do the same, but she kept quiet. Georgie's tears stopped and she had mostly regained her composure when they reached the house on Gracechurch Street.

"My aunt and Jane are out," said Lizzy, "so come upstairs. I will have your rest for a time while I send for your brother and see Willa on her way."

Georgie reached over and squeezed Willa's hand. "Thank you for fighting to protect me. It was the bravest thing I have ever seen."

"I was glad to help," said Willa.

They went upstairs and Lizzy put Georgie in Jane's room, telling her to take off her shoes and lie down for a bit. Willa said goodbye and Georgie thanked her again, then they stepped out of the room closing the door behind them. Lizzy immediately had Willa return to her room.

"You can just leave the clothes behind the screen. I will go get you a pitcher of hot water." she whispered, turning Willa around to quickly undo the buttons on the back of the dress. "Be as quiet as you can. You should be able to manage everything else now that I have taken care of the buttons."

Quietly pulling the door closed behind her Lizzy left the room and headed down to the kitchen to get some hot water. She knew the cook kept a pot of hot water on side of the stove for any sudden needs. Lizzy requested a small pitcher full and took it back upstairs with her. Opening the door slightly she handed it to Willa without a word, then quietly closed the door again. She stepped over to Jane's room to check on Georgie, who she found lying atop the bed fast asleep.

Lizzy sat in the chair at Jane's dressing table and waiting, listening hard. She heard a few muffled sounds from the room next door and then, finally, the noise she was waiting for – the slight creak of a door being opened. She stood and went out into the hall to join Mr. Darcy.

"Let us try to can get you down to the drawing room unseen. Jane and my aunt may be back any time. If we are caught in the entry we will pretend you just came in and I am taking you to Georgie." He nodded at Lizzy's plan and then went carefully down the stairs. They just made inside to the drawing room as the front door opened and Aunt Gardiner stepped in followed by Jane.

"Mr. Darcy," she said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I have come to get my sister," he said.

"I went out after you and Jane left in order to help Georgie, Miss Darcy that is. Mr. Darcy found out about part of a plot against his sister. He arranged for me to use his carriage while he took care of some business near here. I went along with another young woman I know to a place that Miss Darcy's companion was taking her to meet someone. It turned out the person the companion was meeting wanted to force Miss Darcy into an elopement. Willa, the other young woman, and I got her away and brought her here and I sent for Mr. Darcy. Miss Darcy is upstairs resting. I was just about to go get her so Mr. Darcy can take her home to prepare for dinner."

"Well, you go get her then while we take off our wraps."

Lizzy raced upstairs to wake Georgie and get her out of Jane's room. She found Georgie had just woken on her own, probably due to the noise downstairs. Lizzy helped her get her shoes back on and smooth her hair, then led her downstairs where the first thing she did was jump into her brother's arms.

Very little was said after that. Aunt Gardiner and Jane greeted Georgie and told her they were looking forward to dinner. Mr. Darcy thanked them all and escorted his sister out with assurances that he was also looking forward to seeing them all in a few hours.

Lizzy knew she would not get off that easily, but Aunt Gardiner waited until they were dressed for dinner and ready to go before she asked for more of the story.

"All right, Lizzy. I want you to tell me more of what happened today."

"Mr. Darcy has been worried about his sister. He had taken her out of school because she was getting more and more quiet. He hired one of the teachers to be her companion, but Miss Darcy only became worse. Mr. Darcy began to suspect a problem with the companion, Mrs. Younge. When he and Miss Darcy visited two days ago, Mr. Darcy assigned a footman to follow Mrs. Younge if she went out. She did and he followed her to a tea house where she met a man. The footman could not hear everything but he gathered enough to learn that she planned to return today at two o'clock and bring Miss Darcy with her."

"Why did Mr. Darcy not just ask Mrs. Younge about it or forbid Miss Darcy from going?"

"He felt that Mrs. Younge would lie if he did and if she knew he suspected her she might find a way to hurt Miss Darcy that he would not know about. When we were on our walk yesterday he told me about the situation and asked for my help. We knew he would be recognized if he went, but I could probably keep an eye on Miss Darcy if I did. I knew I could not go alone and Mr. Darcy could not escort me, so we asked a mutual acquaintance to go along. Mr. Darcy brought his carriage here earlier and told his driver to take me to the tea house and back. Mr. Darcy had some business in the area so he took care of that while Willa and I went to the tea house before the meeting time. Mrs. Young and Miss Darcy came in and sat with a man who came in right before them. The man and Mrs. Younge seemed to be threatening her, so we got her away from them and out into the carriage. The man was the former Mr. Darcy's godson."

"George Wickham was there?" broke in Aunt Gardner.

"That was his name. He was trying to force Miss Darcy too elope with him and Mrs. Younge was helping."

"Ohh," growled Aunt Gardiner, "George Wickham was always trouble. Even as a boy he was bad and my contacts in Lambton told me he only turned worse as he became older. If he dragged off poor Miss Darcy there is no telling what harm he would do her!"

"Mr. Darcy was just as upset. He had returned shortly before you got back and I had told him a little of what Miss Darcy had told me. Mrs. Younge will lose her job immediately. I do not know what he can do about Mr. Wickham, but I am sure he will take measures to protect Miss Darcy now."

"I do not like what you got up to today, but I am glad you were able to help Miss Darcy. If I ever see that George Wickham I will shake him until his teeth fall out!"

"He actually looked like someone had already shaken him up a bit. He had some scratches and bruises on his face and he was walking with a limp."

"That man deserves more than a limp. If you see him again, be sure you get away as fast as you can. Do not try to confront him. He has hurt people before, particularly young women."

"I will stay away from him, Aunt."

Mr. Gardiner came in then to tell them the carriage was ready. Lizzy was glad her aunt was so upset about Mr. Wickham that she had not inquired too closely into anything else.

They arrived at Darcy house in good time. The Darcys greeted them enthusiastically when they were shown inside. Mr. Bingley arrived a few minutes later, smiling broadly.

"I have your father's consent to court you, Miss Bennet!" he said even before anyone had greeted him. Lizzy wondered if he had gotten bugs on his teeth during the horse ride back with that smile. There did not seem to be any now, so he had probably cleaned them off before he came to dinner.

Jane was all smiles as well. It would not be long before the two of them were engaged Lizzy suspected. From the glance and roll of the eyes Mr. Darcy gave her he was probably thinking the same. Mr. Bingley suddenly seemed to realize he had not actually greeted anyone, so he set about it with gusto.

They all sat down to talk before dinner was served. Mr. Bingley told how he done exactly as Lizzy had instructed and asked Mrs. Hill to show him into her father's study without delay. According to Mr. Bingley he had received no opposition, but Mr. Bennet did tease him a great deal and nowhere near as kindly as Mr. Gardiner had done. In the end he gave his permission not only for a courtship but for an engagement as soon as Mr. Bingley and Jane decided they knew each other well enough.

"I told you had suggested I leave without seeing Mrs. Bennet because I needed to get back right away," he told Lizzy. "He laughed, but agreed with you. He handed me some letters for you, Miss Elizabeth. He said they had come in since you left. I brought them with me and can give them to you before you leave."

"Thank you, Mr. Bingley," said Lizzy. "I appreciate you being a courier."

"I am glad you were successful, Mr. Bingley," said Aunt Gardiner. "We will look forward to seeing more of you as you court Jane. Now, may I ask how you are doing, Miss Darcy? Lizzy told us about your experience this afternoon."

"I am much better now," she said shyly. "I was ever so glad Lizzy and Willa came to help me. Mrs. Younge has been making me uncomfortable for some time, but I did not know how to approach my brother. We have everything worked out now. I know he loves me and will take good care of me."

"Of course he loves," said Aunt Gardiner. "Lizzy said Mrs. Younge brought you to meet Mr. Wickham. Did you not know how very bad he is?"

"No, I never knew why my brother did not like him. He had always been nice to me when I was young. I was very afraid of him this afternoon and my brother told me what a bad man Mr. Wickham has become."

"How did you know, Mrs. Gardiner?" Mr. Darcy asked.

"As I told Lizzy earlier, George Wickham was trouble even as a young boy. Your father would never see it for some reason, although he was certainly a wise and good man in everything else. I heard from some of my friends in Lambton about things young Wickham had done there later."

Mr. Darcy sighed. "I tried a few times when I was younger to tell my father about Wickham's misdeeds, but Wickham always got there first and wove a lie that made me look like I was the one who caused the trouble or that I was just jealous of him. Eventually I gave up trying to talk to Father about him. I just did what I could to clean up after him. After Father's death I had Wickham run off Pemberley and told him never to enter any of my properties again."

"Good for you, Mr. Darcy," Uncle Gardiner put in. "I have little patience for a man who would hurt or threaten a woman."

"Miss Bennet, Mrs. Gardiner, I gave Lizzy permission to use my first name or even the nickname Georgie earlier today. I would be pleased if you would both do the same."

"Thank you, Georgiana," Mrs. Gardiner said. "I am honored."

"Please call me Jane, Georgie," Jane added.

The conversation moved to other topics for a while and then dinner was served. Georgie was clearly a little nervous in her role as hostess, but she did well and took the occasional hint from Aunt Gardiner with gratitude. After dinner Georgiana and Lizzy took turns playing on the pianoforte and Jane sang. At one point in the evening Mr. Darcy mentioned that he needed to find a new companion for his sister but was unsure how to find someone he could trust. Aunt Gardiner told him she would check with her contacts to see if they knew of any good options for a young lady's companion.

Lizzy was sorry when the evening drew to a close. It had been a strange day. She had enjoyed the time with Willa as well as the time with Mr. Darcy. The confrontation with Mr. Wickham had frightened her and she had not enjoyed having to sneak around or tell the occasional half truth to her aunt and Jane. She went to bed not knowing if it would be a time for pleasant dreams or nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy found the following week fell into a pattern. He would spend part of the day working on business related to his properties, part of the day with Georgiana and a part of each day visiting at the Gardiner household with Georgiana. Bingley sometimes came with them and sometimes he showed up at Gracechurch Street on his own, but he was there everyday as well.

By the end of the week Mrs. Gardiner had found and checked out the background of a woman who might serve well as Georgiana's companion. She was a widow in her early thirties who had married down. She had been the daughter of a fairly wealthy landowner. Her husband had little to begin with and had left even less at his death. In addition to being trained in all the usual accomplishments for a young lady, Mrs. Cameron was a skilled player on the pianoforte and would be able to assist Georgiana with her lessons. Darcy interviewed the woman and gave Georgiana a chance to interview her as well. Both were satisfied and Mrs. Cameron was engaged.

The next week slid into the same pattern. He did miss one day visiting Miss Elizabeth. He had a meeting with his solicitor and she had been invited to visit with Lady Burlingham that afternoon. He made up for it with an extra long visit the following day and did not bring Georgiana. The two couples decided on a walk since it was a clear, beautiful day. Without even consulting each other or planning it, both took Darcy and Bingley took the next steps in their relationships. Bingley asked Miss Bennet to marry him. Darcy asked Miss Elizabeth for a courtship. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but he was still bothered by the curse and he knew he had to find a way to break it.

Miss Elizabeth had received a letter from her father asking her to come home early. A problem with a tenant needed resolving and apparently only she could do so. Darcy was annoyed by her father's attitude. Even if he did not know she was being courted Mr. Bennet should have been willing to let Miss Elizabeth have her full visit. He could tell Miss Elizabeth was annoyed as well.

Darcy also did not like the idea of Miss Elizabeth traveling by post. When he asked Mr. Gardiner for preliminary consent for the courtship he also offered to carry Miss Elizabeth home in his carriage.

"I cannot allow you to take her there yourself," said Mr. Gardiner. "I would not even if you were engaged."

"I am aware of that," said Darcy. "Miss Bennet's engagement to Bingley means she should be safe from problems with her mother, does it not?"

Mr. Gardiner nodded. "Yes, Fanny should be satisfied to have a daughter engaged. I take it you are inviting both girls to travel with you and probably Mr. Bingley."

"That was my plan. Bingley and I can put up at the inn nearby for a week or two. That will give Miss Bennet a chance to visit with her family before they marry. My sister is safe with her new companion, although I would appreciate it if I can let her know to come here if she has concerns while I am gone. At any rate I should be fine leaving for a week or two so I may continue courting Miss Elizabeth while she goes to take care of estate business. I should like to have things well-settle between us before I am required to return to Pemberley to deal with my own estate business."

"Of course you may have your sister turn to us in an emergency. And as long as both girls are traveling with you together AND you have have a maid along as well, then I will approve your travel plans if Jane and Lizzy agree to them. I also have a suggestion. The inn is not very comfortable. I am sure my sister and her husband will be happy to have you and Mr. Bingley as guests. I will send them an express today and should have a confirmation for you by tomorrow. Unless you have a problem staying with the village attorney and one of Meryton's two biggest gossips. The other is Mrs. Bennet, of course." He chuckled but also looked curiously at Darcy for his reaction.

"I would appreciate the invitation. If the inn is not the best I would certainly prefer your sister's hospitality. I will try to avoid anything that might give her more gossip."

"Oh, just your presence will be enough for her. To have two wealthy, handsome, single young men in her household, especially when you are both interested in her nieces, will be the highlight of her year if not her entire lifetime. I will have my wife pick out two fine lengths of lace from the shipment that came in recently for you and Mr. Bingley to purchase as a hostess gift. She will love you on sight with such a gift. My brother Phillips has a fondness for good port, if you will accept the suggestion."

"I will happily accept both suggestions. Is lace the way to Mrs. Bennet's heart as well? I may need to purchase a second length if it is."

"Very much so, but choose your time to offer it judiciously. You may wish to wait until just before you are ready to leave Meryton."

"And for Mr. Bennet it is port or rare books, yes?"

"Yes, but the books can be chancy. He has so many you would need to find something truly obscure to avoid a duplicate. Frankly, you have no need to bribe him. He will not want to let Lizzy go, but as long as you have Mrs. Bennet on your side he will be unable to fight you for too long. Lizzy has been teaching Mary how to run the estate and do the accounts. I will suggest that she may want to increase the lessons in light of your courtship."

"That is a good idea. I will plan on bringing extra port in case a bribe is needed. I have a very good supplier."

"If what we had after dinner the other night is any example, then you most certainly do."

Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet liked the idea of traveling in Darcy's carriage. Neither was very fond of traveling by post so this would be a treat for them. Mr. Phillips had replied by express that he and his wife would be happy to host the two gentlemen. Darcy had his housekeeper pick one of the maids to travel with them and to serve Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet at least for the time Darcy was staying in Meryton. He knew that the five daughters all shared one maid, although Miss Elizabeth assured him there was room for another to stay at the house.

Two days later Darcy, Bingley, Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth along with Sally, the maid, made early start leaving the house at Gracechurch Street on their way to Longbourn. All three women had brought needlework to occupy their hands during the journey. Darcy wondered how they managed to do the stitching in a moving carriage. He hoped he never had to turn into a woman again to find out. That thought frightened him, so he decided to just ask.

"Miss Elizabeth, how is it that you can do that intricate needlework in a moving carriage while carrying on a conversation?"

"Mr. Darcy, have you ever learned a skill and practiced it to the point that you can go through the actions without actually thinking about it?"

"I have."

"Sewing, mending and embroidery are like that for most women. We often have a sewing needle in our hands before we ever learn our letters or hold a pencil or quill. We practice all our lives. Even the most intricate work is mostly a matter of planning ahead and then keeping track of which stitches fall next to each other. It is perfect work for traveling or keeping the hands busy while conversing."

Darcy nodded, satisfied that he would never become a woman long enough to learn needlework. He would leave it to the experts.

At Darcy and Bingley's request the Bennet sisters told them about some of the people they would meet in Meryton. Darcy noticed that Miss Bennet painted a rosy view of the various people while Miss Elizabeth's descriptions had a more cynical bent that he suspected was closer to the truth. Both women described their Aunt Phillips as a kind woman who loved to gossip. It was clear they loved their aunt and uncle but did not esteem them as highly as the Gardiners. Darcy still felt staying with Mr. and Mrs. Phillips was likely to be more comfortable than staying at the inn.

They made good time, pulling into Meryton a little before noon. Miss Elizabeth had suggested they stop at Mr. Phillips' office to be introduced before carrying the ladies on to Longbourn. That made good sense to Darcy, so he instructed his coachman to pull up in front of the office of Mr. Carlton Phillips, attorney. They left Sally in the carriage while Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet came inside with the gentlemen to perform the introductions.

Mr. Phillips was portly man with a cheerful smile. Darcy liked him immediately. He suspected the cheerful manner covered a good intellect and was often used to disarm his customers or opponents. Mr. Phillips welcomed them and told the men to return to his office when they were done at Longbourn and he would take them in to introduce to his wife. Even if she had not been out at the time he knew an introduction just then would cause a long delay in returning his nieces home. Mr. Phillips hugged both young women, congratulated them on their fine looking suitors, then sent them off.

The final leg of the journey was very short. Longbourn's turning was a little more than a mile from the outskirts of Meryton. From there a narrow lane curved ending in front of a good sized house made of brick. The housekeeper opened the door for them. She informed them Mrs. Bennet was visiting with Lady Lucas but was expected home soon. Mr. Bennet was in his study. Mrs. Hill told them she would arrange to have the ladies' trunks taken up to their rooms and would arrange a place for the maid.

It was certainly a quieter homecoming that Darcy would have expected from the stories Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth had told. Bingley asked to visit with Mr. Bennet first to confirm his engagement. Miss Bennet went with him to the study.

Darcy suggested a short walk in view of the house so he and Miss Elizabeth could stretch their legs. They were still in the entry when they heard a sudden clattering. They looked up and were surprised to see a black and pink piglet running down the stairs. It stopped short and seemed to study them, then ran up and did its business on the toe of Darcy's boot.

"Ugh!" said Darcy, pushing the piglet away with the now-wet boot.

"Don't kick my George!" said a young woman, who bore a passing resemblance to Miss Bennet, while running down the stairs. She scooped up the piglet and cuddled it. Darcy could almost have sworn he saw the creature smirk.

"Lydia, why do you have a piglet in the house and why is it named George?" Miss Elizabeth asked.

"It is my pet," replied Miss Lydia in a tone that implied it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"And the name?"

"Well, he is named after my sweetheart, George Wickham."

"What?" Darcy and Miss Elizabeth said in unison.

"I have no idea why you are upset. Mr. Wickham and I are going to be married. In fact, we were going to elope two days ago, but he disappeared. I found this piglet wandering around near the place we were to meet. I brought it home and made it my pet and call it George. Isn't he sweet?'

"No," said Darcy looking at his boot.

"Well what do you know anyway? And who are you?"

"This is Mr. Darcy, Lydia. Mr. Darcy, this is my youngest sister, Lydia."

Darcy bowed slightly, but Lydia stuck her tongue out at them both.

Darcy took a deep breath and asked, "How long have you known George Wickham, Miss Lydia?"

"Oh, he arrived early last week to visit a friend. We met in Meryton and he was ever so charming. He had some bruises and the poor man had hurt his leg falling out of a carriage, but he was still very handsome and bruises heal after all. "

"You have no idea where he is now?" Miss Elizabeth asked.

"Of course not, silly. If I knew where he was I would go there so we could be on our way to Gretna Green. Really, I do not know why Papa always insists you are the smartest of us girls." Still holding the piglet she flounced back up the stairs.

"I wonder why Mr. Wickham was here." mused Miss Elizabeth.

"I suspect he may have been targeting your family. The more important question would be where he is now."

"How would target us?"

"You remember that Georgiana addressed you as Miss Elizabeth. It is likely she had told Mrs. Younge your full name after the first visit she made to your uncle's house. Georgiana may have even told her where your family home was located. If Wickham was angry enough he may have come here to make your family pay by ruining one of your sisters."

"And Lydia is just the kind of girl to fall for him. I can only be thankful he disappeared before they could run away together. He would certainly not marry her."

"No, he would be more likely to have his way with Miss Lydia then sell her to a brothel in London."

Miss Elizabeth sighed. "I do not see any way to protect them if he were to return and try again. You saw how well Lydia listens to me. I will try to work on her but I do not expect stellar results."

"Do what you can. When Bingley comes out I will speak with your father about our courtship and then I will warn him about Wickham."

"Do not expect much of a response from him." Miss Elizabeth said sadly. "He will do nothing."

"At least I will have tried."

She looked at him and nodded slightly. Just then Bingley and Miss Bennet came out of the study into the hallway. "I guess it is my turn," he said. "Will you come introduce me?"

Speaking with Mr. Bennet was difficult. As Mr. Gardiner had warned the man was not enthusiastic about Darcy's courtship with Miss Elizabeth and even less so when he declared his intention to eventually marry her. He said little, but his expression spoke volumes. He did, however, give his consent to the courtship. Darcy broached the subject of George Wickham. Mr. Bennet seemed unconcerned that Miss Lydia had nearly eloped with a man who would almost certainly not marry her. "You say he is gone now," said Mr. Bennet. "Nothing happened and there is no need to bother about it."

That, it seemed, was that. Darcy left the study understanding much of what Miss Elizabeth had tried to tell him. He did have consent to court her, so he supposed the interview could be counted a victory.

Mrs. Bennet was something like a shrieking whirlwind. She had arrived while Darcy was in the study and was already exclaiming loudly over Miss Bennet's engagement. She still seemed to hold a grudge over their earlier disagreement, but she accepted the engagement with delight. When she met Darcy and learned he was courting Miss Elizabeth she was astounded. As was Darcy. Why every dog in the county was not howling at the sound of her voice he was not sure. He was also introduced to Miss Elizabeth's sisters, Miss Mary and Miss Kitty, but was able to form no impression of then due to Mrs. Bennet's continued noise.

Miss Elizabeth rescued him by claiming him for their walk. "I spend a great deal of time walking," she told him when they finally made it outside. "You now understand why."

He did. He was not sure how he was going to manage courting Miss Elizabeth if it included being in Mrs. Bennet's company. Miss Elizabeth seemed to understand.

"We will walk together on fine days. You may join me as I visit the tenants. I would appreciate your thoughts and advice. She does quiet down a little during meals. Let Mr. Bingley bear the brunt of her attention. He is engaged, after all. I have to warn you, Aunt Phillips is similar, although not quite so shrill."

All he could do was nod.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days passed quickly for Lizzy. She had made a point of visiting each of the tenants to ensure there were no problems. Mr. Darcy went along with her. He did not criticize any of her decisions, although he did occasionally have suggestions. They also reviewed the home farm together. Lizzy was pleased the maid, Sally, turned out to be a good walker and a discrete chaperone. She accompanied them but always walked far enough behind to allow them to talk in privacy.

Mr. Darcy told her that he was enjoying her aunt's hospitality. She had provided a comfortable room and the food was very good. The gift of lace had been received as Uncle Gardiner had predicted. Aunt Phillips was now treating Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley as if they were her long lost sons. Mr. Darcy told her he found the attention both heartwarming and embarrassing. Lizzy had just laughed at him.

He did have to endure a few dinners at Longbourn. Lizzy knew for certain that she had fallen in love with him when she saw him graciously sit through an entire evening with her family, her aunt and uncle along with Sir William and Lady Lucas. Despite the noise, the discourtesy and the general clothheadedness of some of her family, he treated them all with kindness and consideration. Lizzy wondered how he would react if she simply announced they were engaged without forcing him to go through the bother of asking. It seemed a bit disrespectful, so she refrained.

Mary was coming along well in her lessons on managing the accounts. It really was not that difficult. The hardest part was finding ways to prevent Mama from overspending. Lizzy had insisted her father speak to the various shopkeepers and request they not provide credit beyond a certain sum that Lizzy had set for each. That usually handled the problem now, although Mama had managed to slip in a few extra items now and again that exceeded the budget.

Lizzy was not sure she really minded the thought of leaving Longbourn and all the responsibilities she had taken on. If she married Mr. Darcy there would be his households to look after, with their respective accounts and many other things she must learn. Life would still be challenging and she would have plenty of tasks to stimulate her mind. It was often difficult to sustain enthusiasm for managing Longbourn when no one else in the family really seemed to care. Mary would take on what she could, but it would be out of a sense of duty instead interest. With any good fortune Mr. Darcy could find an acquaintance who might be interested in taking Mary to wife. Lizzy knew Uncle Gardiner was already looking among his acquaintances to find a good man for her. Someone had to turn up.

The weather had stayed fine, for which Lizzy was thankful. There had been no liquid related accidents aside from the fact that Lydia's piglet tried to relieve itself on Mr. Darcy's boot every time it saw him. The little beast seemed to know it had a good thing going otherwise and behaved better than any other pet she had seen. Lizzy still did not like the piglet. She avoided it when she could, as did Mr. Darcy.

She was looking forward to a party hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Goulding at Haye Park. It would be a chance to see all her local friends with the exception of Charlotte Lucas, who was visiting relatives in Sussex. With the more varied company she hoped Mr. Darcy would be more comfortable as well. Perhaps he would be comfortable enough to propose. Maybe is she told Jane that would be acceptable Jane would tell Mr. Bingley who could pass the information on to Mr. Darcy. Or Lizzy could just tell him straight out. She would have to ponder which route to choose.

In the end, Lizzy chose to tell Jane and asked to have the information passed on before the party. Lizzy had no idea if Mr. Darcy had gotten the message, but she had hope and the backup plan. She dressed for the evening with extra care, wearing her favorite dress and the most flattering hairstyle she knew. She did her best to avoid being crowded in the carriage which would add creases to the dress and spoil the look slightly. It seemed a little silly given that Mr. Darcy had seen her splattered with wine and coffee at Lady Burlingham's ball and wild and windblown after some of their walks. Still she had more confidence about the evening knowing she looked her best.

Lizzy enjoyed speaking with her friends and getting caught up on their lives. She was able to get a full turn about the room before she noticed Mr. Bingley arrive. He was complimenting Jane on her gown when Lizzy made it over to where they stood.

"Where is Mr. Darcy?" she asked

"He sends his apologies for being late. Just as we were leaving an express rider came up. Darcy told me to go on while he dealt with whatever was in the express. He should be along shortly."

Lizzy thanked him for the information and moved off to the side of the room. She was concerned. Perhaps something had happened to Georgiana. Maybe there was a problem and Pemberley and Mr. Darcy would need to leave. Although she was normally calm and resourceful, this evening Lizzy fretted herself into a terrible state as she stood off to the side by the refreshment table.

"You look lovely tonight, Miss Elizabeth," said a familiar voice. Lizzy looked up to see that Mr. Darcy had finally arrived. She gave him her most dazzling smile from joy and relief. He seemed stunned at her reception. Then disaster in the form of a somewhat tipsy Sir William Lucas struck.

Sir William had filled his punch glass a little too full. He was trying to turn and walk without spilling, but walking alone was difficult. As he turned he tripped over his own feet. Of course Mr. Darcy was right in the path when the punch flew from the glass. Lizzy saw what was happening in slow motion. She knew they were in trouble. There were no curtains here. Fortunately there was a partially full teacup nearby. She hoped the contents were still hot enough to suit.

Lizzy ran the few steps to the table with the teacup on it. She grabbed the cup, turned and threw herself on Mr. Darcy, who was almost Willa by that time. As they fell she aimed the tea at his face. They hit the ground with Lizzy lying fully atop him. She could tell that she had landed on him, not her. That was confirmed a few seconds later when she heard a distinctly masculine voice say, "Damn. It happened again." Lizzy did not know whether to laugh or cry in relief. Her nerves had been so worked up that she ended up doing both.

Then Lizzy's mother began to screech. It was an ear shattering wail followed by incoherent words that included "shameless", "ruined" and "married". The rest of the room was making quite a bit of noise as well. Lizzy rolled off Mr. Darcy and they helped each other stand. By this time whirlwind of sound had both reached them and regained some level of coherence.

"Elizabeth Bennet! What have you done? We are all ruined by your shameless behavior! If you do not marry this man AT ONCE you will never be welcome in Longbourn again!"

"Mrs. Bennet! BE SILENT!" Mr. Darcy shouted.

Lizzy's mother seemed to almost swallow her own tongue in surprise, but she was silent.

"What just happened was an accident. Nevertheless, Miss Elizabeth and I are engaged as of this evening. We cannot marry _at once_ because we lack the license. We shall marry tomorrow in London in my church by common license. _Will that suffice_?"

Mrs. Bennet could only nod. Words would follow, many of them, but not yet.

"Good. I shall Miss Elizabeth back to Longbourn so she may pack. We must leave at daylight tomorrow. Miss Mary, would you be willing to come with us as a chaperone?"

Lizzy heard someone comment "After that performance they hardly need a chaperone." She chose not to look around for the culprit. She would be leaving this community in the morning and might never be back.

Mr. Darcy, Lizzy and Mary stepped out of the house into the cooler evening air. It was still light out, although dusk was approaching for the light had that special golden glow about it.

"Bingley came with Mr. and Mrs. Phillips, so I followed in my own carriage." He signaled to his coachman who was waiting down the drive with several other carriages. The man nodded and prepared to come get them.

"Miss Mary, would you mind standing just out of earshot for a few minutes? I need to speak privately with your sister."

Mary said nothing, just moved several feet away from them.

"Miss Elizabeth, I had intended to propose to you this evening, even before I heard from Bingley that you would find a proposal acceptable." He smiled and Lizzy responded in kind. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," she said with an even wider smile.

"Good. I apologize for taking away your choices and volunteering you to marry tomorrow. We will actually need to leave this evening if you can. The road to London should be safe enough and we have a nearly full moon. We actually need to stop in Kent tomorrow morning and I would like to do it before we marry if I may."

"The express?" Lizzy asked.

"Georgiana received a very strange letter from our cousin, Anne de Bourgh. She was concerned and so she sent it to me. I recognize the handwriting. It matches the envelope."

"We are going to confront her."

"Confront her and see if there is a cure."

"I am willing to travel all night, if need be," Lizzy told him.

"My belongings are already packed. We can stop at the Phillips household to get them. I had a length of lace for your mother, but I think I shall leave it as a thank you for your aunt. I shall also leave a note for Bingley. Then we can go to Longbourn and get your trunk before we head out."

"I agree," Lizzy said. They called Mary back over and all three got in the carriage.

Mary did not argue when Lizzy told her what they planned. She had been surprised by the events of the evening and clearly did not know what to make of it. Lizzy knew Mary was probably just as glad to leave the party since she did not really like big gatherings.

The stop at the Phillips house was quick. It took only a few minutes for Mr. Darcy to write his notes, leave the gift for Aunt Phillips and help the coachman strap the trunk to the carriage. The stop at Longbourn was not quite as quick. Lizzy was not already packed after all. She took care of the packing without delay. Mary helped. Lizzy handed her things and Mary folded them and dropped them into the trunk which Mr. Darcy had dragged from the lumber room. Before too long Lizzy was hugging Mary one last time and while Mr. Darcy and the coachman secured her trunk. She hugged Mrs Hill as well, then Mr. Darcy handed Lizzy and Sally into the carriage. They headed off to Kent.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride was long. It may have been only 50 miles of good road, but they had to take it at a slower speed after dark. Sally dozed in a corner of the carriage while Darcy and Miss Elizabeth spoke quietly together.

"Mr. Darcy, now that we are engaged perhaps you can call me Lizzy."

"I will accept the privilege, Lizzy. I do not really care to be called by my first name. Fitzwilliam is such a mouthful. You may have noticed Georgiana just calls me brother and nearly everyone else who is close to me calls me Darcy."

"I think I can manage to call you Darcy, although Fitzwilliam may slip out if I am angry with you." This was said with a teasing smile that Darcy could just make out in the gloom.

"I am wondering something," she said a bit later. "How will Mr. Bingley get back to town? He came to Meryton in your carriage and here we are driving away without him."

"I told him in my note that I would send a carriage back for him."

"Oh good. I did not want him to have to travel post."

"It would not hurt him. I expect he would consider it an adventure. Once, at least."

"Ah, but Jane might have to travel with him and she has had enough of that kind of adventure."

"I suspect Bingley may arrange a common license and marry your sister in the next day or two. By the time the carriage gets to him they will probably be ready to return to his townhouse together. I think the Hursts moved out a day or two ago."

"What did the letter your cousin sent to Georgie say that worried her so?"

"Anne asked her if I had been behaving strangely or if I had disappeared without warning. It was just a very odd letter, especially if you did not know of the malady. Of course for someone who does know, it is clear what Anne was trying to find out. Did it work?"

"Do you think there really is a cure?"

"I have to believe there is. We cannot go on with you having to throw tea or coffee at me every time I get hit by the wine. I cannot live my life in fear of puddles and rainstorms. I have too much that needs doing and you deserve better than that from me."

"We will talk to Anne. There has to be an answer to all of this."

Lizzy and Darcy dozed a little themselves for a while. Occasionally the carriage would hit a pothole or bump and all the occupants would wake. After a bit of shifting around they would doze off again. The coachman stopped a few times for the horses to rest. They did not stop at any inns because it was really too late at night. He would pull off into a side lane for a little while. Mrs. Hill had provided the coachman with a flask of ale and a basket of food. He would eat a bit and take a drink from the flask while he let the horses rest. Then after a bit they would travel on again.

They reached a village that Darcy identified as Hunsford a little after sunrise. They reached Rosings Park not long after. Darcy warned the coachman they would not stay long. He asked that the horses get a little food and drink while they rested. Darcy went to the kitchen door as he did not wish to disturb his aunt. This was a visit to his cousin.

The cook answered his knock. Darcy entered as if he always came in by the kitchen. Lizzy and Sally followed. Once inside Darcy asked the cook to give Sally some food and allow her to refresh herself. He asked that the cook also take something out to his coachman and make up a basket for him and his betrothed to take with them when they left. He assured her they did not intend to stay long.

Darcy and Lizzy left the kitchen and took the back stairs and passages to get to the family wing. They walked down an ornately decorated corridor. The decor at Rosings always seemed to remind Darcy of Miss Bingley's style of clothing. It was overdone, garish and not very attractive. Darcy found the door he wanted and knocked loudly.

A flustered maid answered the door.

"I wish to speak to my cousin." he said firmly.

The maid seemed unsure how to respond, but a woman's voice said, "Let him come in and leave us."

The maid stepped aside. Darcy and Lizzy entered the room together and watched the maid scurry out. They turned to see Anne de Bourgh sitting in a chair by the window drinking chocolate. It smelled delicious. She looked healthier than Darcy had seen her before.

"Good morning, Anne," he said brusquely. "May I present my betrothed, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Lizzy, this is my cousin, Anne de Bourgh. There, the formalities are done. Now to get to the point. You are the one who sent the curse, are you not, Anne? Why?!"

"It is simple, really, Fitzwilliam. I hate you. I never wanted to marry you, much as you never seemed to want to marry me. But it apparently never crossed your mind that I might want to someday marry someone _else_. That I might want to have a life of my own and the chance to leave Rosings or meet someone. You are a _man_ and you can go where you want. Even without money you could find a way and still remain fairly safe. Whether I have money or not, and mother has certainly been very careful never to give me any, I could get in my phaeton and drive, but if I left the area around Rosings and Hunsford without a male escort I would not be _safe_. Men would consider me fair game and I would lose the money, the phaeton and at least my virtue if not my life." She glared at him, but did not give Darcy a chance to respond before she continued.

"Part of it is Mother's fault for her stupid insistence that I am engaged to you, but some of it is your fault as well. You come here every year to do the accounts and care for the estate but you care nothing for Mother or me. Each visit you ignore me and barely tolerate her while she goes on and on about how we were formed for each other. Yet you never oppose her. You never say yes or no, you just let her ramble on and then you leave. She does not hear a word I say, but you are a MAN. She would have to listen to you if you spoke firmly enough. As long as she still has hope that you MIGHT give in and marry me she will not let me do anything, meet anyone or go anywhere. You are a coward and your cowardice has made _me_ a prisoner." At this she stomped her foot in anger.

"After this Easter and another visit from you with no sign that I would ever be free, I finally had enough of it. I needed to escape if I could only find the means, no matter how dangerous it might be. I was looking through the study trying to find any way I could escape, any money Father had hidden, but there was nothing. You had cleaned it all. At least, I thought you had. But you missed the secret drawer and you never found the three spells or the instructions on how to use them. I have no idea how my father came by them, but I am very glad he did. I have used them, one by one. I think I did very well with them." Lizzy and Darcy both looked surprised. She smirked at them.

"As soon as I read what they could do I knew which one was for you, Fitzwilliam. I sent you the one that turns you into a woman. You needed to learn humility and what it is to be powerless. It was your turn to be without protection. I am surprised you learned the temporary antidote so quickly. I was waiting to hear that Fitzwilliam Darcy had disappeared, that a madwoman claiming to be him had been arrested for his murder. I was disappointed when you seemed to be fine, although I was sure the spell had worked."

"It did." Darcy said sadly. "I learned the temporary antidote by accident the first time I changed. It has still been a very humbling experience."

"Good."

"Anne, I am sorry. I had no idea my unwillingness to confront your mother was putting you at any disadvantage. I thought you were ill and wanted to stay isolated here. You never _said_ anything."

"You never gave me the chance. You were so afraid Mother would cry compromise that you avoided ever being near me outside her company. And _she_ never allowed me to say anything to you in her presence. She talked over me or decided I was tired and needed to rest every time I tried. Sometimes she kept me prisoner in my room. She knew I did not want to marry you, but _she_ wanted it so you would take me away and leave Rosings to her control."

Darcy hung his head. It was true he had made no effort to ever speak to his cousin and he had acted in both fear and cowardice.

"You said you used all three," Lizzy interjected. "Who were the others and what did their curses do?"

"The second one was that horrible George Wickham."

Darcy startled. "Wickham? I agree he is horrible, but what did he do to _you_?"

"He came here to try and court me, without Mother's knowledge of course. He snuck around and met me when I was out for a drive. He flattered and complimented and almost had me fooled. It was when he tried to get me to elope with him that I finally caught on. He pushed too hard and I realized he had no interest in me. He wanted money and Rosings. He thought he would have my dowry and a weak wife who would let him do as he pleased. I turned him down and he tried to force the issue. We were in my phaeton at the time. I whipped up the ponies and then shoved him out of it. After that, I stayed inside for a time and did not give him another chance. Finally I learned that he had left the area and had gone to meet up with someone in Hertfordshire. I thought long and hard about it, then decided he was worth the second curse."

"You turned him into a pig," said Lizzy with sudden understanding. She now knew how he had been injured and why he disappeared.

"He acted like a pig, so that is what he became. How did you know?"

"He ended up in Meryton, the village nearest my home, where he courted my youngest sister with motives other than marriage. She has no fortune. What she does have is a pet piglet which she named George after the love of her life." This last was said with clear sarcasm.

"The third?" asked Darcy. Anne turned to him with a glare that gradually turned into a smirk.

"It turned out I did not need your help to escape after all. Mother always did want to be the biggest frog in the pond. Now she is."

Darcy and Lizzy looked at each other in shock. "There is probably no way even to find her," he finally said.

"Why would you _want_ to?" asked Anne. "I certainly do not. Do you not understand? I am FINALLY FREE!"

"I never intentionally harmed you, Anne. Your mother's delusion was her own doing. Yes, I chose not to defy her. I would not have come here at all if my father had not made me promise to ensure that Rosings remained profitable for _your_ sake. I may have taken the coward's way out with your mother but it was hard enough to deal with her and still keep my promise. As I said, I thought you were ill and had no desire to leave. I _would_ have helped you if I had known you wanted help. You could have written me a note, you could have found a way to talk to me even with your mother as she was. Now you have condemned me to _hell._ A rain shower, a puddle, a spilled glass of wine has the potential to ruin me. You have had your wish and your revenge. I have learned what it is to feel helpless. But now you are affecting more than just me. I have responsibilities to many people both at Pemberley and in town. I cannot meet those responsibilities if I must hide in my house for fear of cold water and betrayal. Your cousin Georgiana needs me to be able to escort her anywhere she must go. Because I cannot _she_ is trapped. If you continue to punish me then you punish her as well and she certainly never harmed you. Nor did Elizabeth, who both wants to marry me and needs to before she loses her home or her reputation, but how can we marry when I could lose _myself_ at any time?" He huffed in frustration.

"Is there a permanent antidote?" Lizzy asked quietly.

Anne stared at them both for several minutes. They waited.

"Yes," she finally said. "I still despise you, but I will provide it for you, because I do not want to hurt the people who depend on you. I will _not_ provide it for Mr. Wickham or my mother." She got up and walked out of the room.

Darcy sighed. "I never meant to fail her. I came here to help her by managing the accounts, auditing the expenditures and negotiating contracts. I checked on the tenants and ordered any necessary repairs. It was not even my responsibility, but I took it on. Yet I am the villain because I did not know she was in trouble and I did not rescue her."

"You have to let it go, Darcy. She sees the world from her own perspective. At least she is willing to provide the antidote."

"There is that. I hope it works."

"As do I. I will marry you anyway, but I would prefer you remain a man even if I occasionally miss Willa's company."

"I learned many things that day we rescued Georgiana, but I do not want to be a woman again."

"I am glad you learned _something,_ " said Anne as she walked back in the room carrying a glass of water. She tossed the water in Darcy's face, drenching him.

He looked at her in surprise, the raised his hand and wiped some of the water from his cheek. "It is cold," he said then looked down to make sure he had not changed. "And I am still me."

"The antidote was in the water. That is how the instructions said to deliver it."

"Thank you," Lizzy said to her. "You do not know what this means to me."

"I am glad for you, but it is time you both leave now."

"Do you need anything from me now?" asked Darcy.

"No. With mother gone I can finally take my place as Mistress of Rosings Park. It is a place that has been legally mine for four years now but she refused to let go. You have fulfilled your promise to your father. You kept my mother from draining the accounts and ruining the property. It is my lookout now. If I prosper or if I fail that will be _my_ doing."

Darcy nodded in acquiescence. "I wish you well." With that he bowed, then turned to leave. Lizzy curtsied and then joined him. They walked out arm in arm.

They reached the main door and found that it was raining. Darcy sent a servant to have his carriage brought round and Sally summoned from the kitchen along with the food. They stood and looked at out at the rain. Finally he took a deep breath.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Lizzy nodded and together they walked out into the rain. They stopped and looked at each other. Darcy remained a man despite the cold water dripping upon him. A smile lit up his face, almost as bright as the one Lizzy was wearing. The carriage pulled up and they moved towards it.

From the pond in the side garden they noticed the sound of frogs croaking. They turned to look and shared a glance. Lizzy rolled her eyes and Darcy laughed. The carriage awaited and they had a wedding to go to – their own.


	9. Fair Warning

Warning – this page is a deliberate break. Think twice before you proceed to the epilogue.

If you enjoyed the story and would like to leave it with the happy ending intact in your mind just stop here. You are done.

The epilogue is for the people who do not mind a messy ending for George Wickham. It does not really fit the tone of the rest of the story and may bother some people. I only wrote what came next because I woke up this morning with the words in my head and they would not go away until I wrote them down. Once written, they wanted to be posted.

Proceed at your own risk. You have been warned.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Oh, George! You have pulled off your ribbon again!" Lydia Bennet said in frustration as her black and pink piglet walked away from the chewed up shreds of a bright pink ribbon.

"You really must behave better," said the girl as she flounced over to her dressing table. From a drawer she pulled out another length of pink ribbon, this one longer than the first. She picked up her pet and despite its attempts at resistance she wrapped the ribbon twice around its, although not too tightly, finishing with a big bow, which she double knotted for good measure.

"There, that is perfect," she said. "We are all ready for entertaining callers."

The piglet did not look convinced, but it was too small to have much say in the matter.

Lydia carried her pet out of her room and down the stairs to the drawing room. She entered to find her mother already deep in conversation with her guests, Lady Lucas, Mrs. Long, Mrs. Goulding and a few others. Mrs. Phillips was absent. Mrs. Bennet had refused to see her sister ever since finding out Mr. Darcy had given Mrs. Phillips two beautiful lengths of lace but had given nothing to her, the mother of his bride. One length, given as a hostess gift she could understand, but two! The second one should have been hers.

Her annoyance at Mrs. Phillips and Mr. Darcy did not prevent Mrs. Bennet from bragging to all her friends of the brilliant match her second daughter had made in marrying him. "Ten thousand a year!" she often exclaimed, although she privately wondered why none of that money ever found its way to her. She frequent wrote Lizzy hinting that money and other gifts were perfectly acceptable to her, but the child seemed to stupid to understand.

This day Mrs. Bennet was bragging about both of her elder daughters matches. Mr. Bingley was not quite as wealthy as his friend, but after the frustrating way Jane had behaved in turning down Mr. Carver last spring he was all she deserved. At least Jane was smart enough to send gifts, although they were rather small.

Lydia sat down with the piglet on her lap. She took a cup of tea and two small cakes, one for her and one for George. The piglet happily at its cake, then settled down for a nap in her lap while Lydia listened to her mother and drank her tea.

Mrs. Bennet had gone on to how Mrs. Darcy had invited her Mary for a visit and now a friend of Mr. Darcy was courting her third daughter.

"I would have been married first if Mr. Wickham had not disappeared!" Lydia complained with a frustrated bounce in her seat that woke the piglet and caused him to roll off her lap just as the tea from the cup she held in her hand spilled all over him.

All the ladies screamed at the site of a naked man suddenly appearing on the drawing room floor. He rolled in agony as he tried to pull the now far too tight pink ribbon from his throat. He knocked the tea service over, scattering the cakes and shattering the pot, cups and plate. Lydia's chair had been thrown over backwards and she sprawled in a tangle of skirts crying over her bruised head. Mrs. Bennet also had fallen over, but her head had knocked against the mantlepiece and she would no longer cry about that or anything else again.

No one thought to cut the ribbon before the man strangled. It was only after he was dead that anyone recognized the man on the floor as George Wickham.

The scandal of the two deaths, one so very inexplicable, spread far and wide. It even made it into the newspapers.

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy received a garbled account of the matter from Mrs. Phillips. It was a second hand account, so missing many important details, but the Darcys understood more of what may have happened than most would. Mrs. Darcy insisted her husband should not feel guilty for never removing Wickham from the Bennet household. The man deserved his life as a pet pig and his death was nothing but a relief, despite its horrific nature. They did wonder what might happen if the pond where Lady Catherine the frog resided warmed up enough to change her back some hot summer day. It was out of their control, so they speculated a bit, but that was all.

Anne de Bourgh eventually heard of the events in Meryton as well. She, too, thought that George Wickham had gotten nothing more than he deserved. Since she had sent him the curse other information about him had come to her attention. She knew he was a gambler who cheated regularly and stole when he could. She had heard that ever since his school days he had left a trail of ruined women in his wake. The world would not miss George Wickham.

As Anne had explained to Mr. Darcy, her father's secret drawer had contained the three envelopes with the curse powder, a set of instructions and three small vials of antidote. The instructions had identified the effects of the curse in each envelope which could be identified by a small mark in the corner. The curse envelope was delivered by magic. As instructed, she wrote the name of the receiver on the envelope while concentrating on an image of that person. To send it she then dropped three drops of hot water on the mark, which erased it and caused the envelope to disappeared from her desk and appear in a place where the curse would fall upon the named person. Anne liked that it was both simple and that the curse would target only who she wanted and not affect anyone else by accident.

She had no worries about what might happen if the pond warmed. The frog that had once been her mother was removed from the dining room to the pond in the side yard. Anne had taken to watching the pond from the small balcony off her room while she had her morning chocolate. She had almost choked with glee the day she saw the distinctively marked amphibian gobbled by a hungry heron.

As far as Anne de Bourgh was concerned, it was a happy ending for all.


End file.
